Dans le bonheur d'autrui, je cherche mon bonheur
by AlakhasamJackass
Summary: Lors du mariage de Ryan et de Jenny, un évènement inattendu vient se mêler à la cérémonie. POST 4X11
1. Chapter 1

Dimanche 8 avril 2012. 15 heures

Leur mariage était juste magnifique, il y avait des bouquets fleurs différents à chaque rangée de chaises. Des Lys, les Orchidées, les Gardénias. Le mélange du rose et du blanc était juste parfait. Nous marchions vers nos places quand Castle eu un léger vent de panique. Je le comprenais, pour lui les mariages sont voués à l'échec, il ne voulait pas que Ryan vive la même chose. Je le regardais et afin de lui montrer ma compassion je resserrais notre étreinte. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon corps, j'avais qu'une seule envie, m'arrêter, le regarder, et l'embrasser mais je n'allais pas voler la vedette du couple Kevin/Jenny, ce n'était pas juste pour eux alors j'ignorais cette pulsion. Castle était vraiment un vrai gentleman, pendant que je discutais une dernière fois avec Lanie, il m'avait gardé une place à côté de lui. Il avait l'air tracassé, alors pour le déstresser, je pris la parole :

Kate : « Tout va bien ? »  
Rick : « Oui oui, je suis juste inquiet. »  
Kate : « Alexis ? »  
Rick : « Oui en effet, cela fait à peine quelques jours qu'elle a rompu avec Ashley et elle sort déjà avec ce riche jeune homme »  
Kate : « Elle ne sort pas avec, du moins pas pour l'instant. Elle passe seulement du bon temps en compagnie d'un garçon. Et puis, vous savez, Martha est avec elle. Elle saura intervenir si Alexis fait une bêtise. »  
Rick : « Vous avez raison, et puis elle est jeune. »  
Kate : « Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y a que ça qui vous tracasse. C'est le mariage ? Vous avez peur pour Ryan ? Peur que son mariage ne dure pas comme le votre ? »  
Rick : « Les votre... Oui, je ne veux pas voir mon ami triste à cause d'un mariage... »  
Kate : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jenny n'est pas comme vos ex-femmes, et je ne pense pas que ça finira comme vous. Ils s'aiment d'un amour indescriptible. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Mais, ne croyez pas que vous êtes un cas désespéré, et comme je vous ai dit, peut-être que la troisième fois sera la bonne »  
Rick : « J'espère aussi ! J'espère qu'elle arrivera dans ma vie bientôt »  
J'avais tout de suite compris qu'il parlait de moi. Intérieurement, je voulais que ça. Faire partie de sa vie, mais j'avais encore des choses à régler  
Kate : « Elle arrivera peut-être à vous surprendre, elle sera peut-être votre petit-amie d'ici quelques jours, quelques heures. Qui sait ? »

Oui, bon quand même pas quelques heures ! Pourquoi faut que tu exagères tout le temps Kate ? Soit naturelle avec lui... Il me fixait longuement depuis le début de notre conversation et seulement maintenant je décidais de le regarder dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus azur qui me faisaient tant d'effet. Je sentais la chaleur monter rien qu'en regardant ses yeux alors qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsque nous ferions l'amour ? Le regard se faisait de plus en plus intense, je n'allais pas résister longtemps. S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un nous sorte de là ! Et oui, j'allais encore fuir.  
« Non Kate, maintenant faut arrêter de fuir ! »  
Oula, pourquoi j'entend Lanie me dire que je ne devais pas fuir alors qu'elle était à plus de dix mètres ? Mon imagination me joue vraiment des tours.  
Mais comment lui résister ? Il est tellement mignon lorsqu'il fait ce regard, cependant, je sentais que son visage s'avançait vers le mien. Il était de plus en plus proche.  
« Depuis le temps que tu rêves de ça Kate, lance toi ! »

Kate : « Mais tais-toi ... » mais avant que je finisse ma phrase Rick se recula d'un coup, l'air surpris.

Au mon dieu, je l'ai pas dit à voix haute ? Je crois que si vu le regard de Rick, j'ai du le dire bien fort pour qu'il fasse cette tête

Rick : « Tu entends des voix maintenant ? » me dit-il avec un petit ton moqueur  
Kate : « Désolé, mais c'est Lanie, elle... eum... me parle... quand je suis stressé »  
Rick : « Et pourquoi tu étais stressée ? »  
Kate : « Je... Tu... Eum... »  
Rick : « Parce que je voulais t'embrasser ? »  
Kate : « Écoute Castle, oui j'étais embarrassée parce que tu voulais m'embrasser, mais je peux pas faire ça d'un coup. J'ai encore des choses à régler avant de pouvoir m'engager dans une relation »

J'avais enfin réussi à lui dire oui, même si ce n'était pas le oui d'une demande en mariage ou bien le oui d'un emménagement, c'était un simple oui qui voulait tout dire. Mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir réussi à lui dire et lui aussi. Oui, je pouvais dire qu'il était heureux à la vue du sourire qu'il avait : un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et là, ce n'était pas une façon de parler.  
D'un ou deux mouvements, nos doigts était enlacés, et pour une fois, je sentais un vide en moi. Le mur qui était présent depuis la mort de ma mère était en train de tomber par la personne qui tenait à moi et que j'aimais. Il faisait un mouvement circulaire avec son pouce qui me procurait un bien fou. Oui, j'aime Rick Castle. Et alors ?

La cérémonie dura en tout deux heures. Pendant les deux heures, nos mains étaient liés, nos doigts s'entremêlèrent encore et encore. Je voyais les regards des autres invités, surtout ceux de Lanie et d'Esposito. Ils étaient complètement gaga de nous, nous étions peut-être un très beau couple ? Ou simplement ils étaient heureux pour nous. Une chose est sûre, j'étais heureuse, Rick était heureux et c'est le principal !

_To be continued !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_« Le bonheur c'est lorsque vos actes sont en accord avec vos paroles.» Gandhi_

Quelques heures plus tard

Nous arrivions tous ensemble au dîner du mariage. Nous devions être une bonne centaine de personnes : les amis proche de Ryan et de Jenny, leurs familles respectives, Lanie et son cavalier, Javier et sa cousine, Rick et moi. Il y avait une dizaine de tables rondes toutes recouvertes de nappes blanches. L'argenterie était juste magnifique. Les assiettes étaient blanches avec un liserait argent, elles se mariaient parfaitement à l'argenterie. Sur chaque table, le centre était décoré d'une composition florale différente, la rendant unique. Il y avait des roses, des lys, des lilas, des orchidées et tant d'autres fleurs dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Les portes-noms étaient aussi argentés écrits à la main, dont les noms et prénoms des convives . Je me demandais combien d'heures Jenny avait mises pour tous les faire. Il y avait un coin enfant avec deux tables, le coin des célibataires avec trois tables, le coin des amis des mariés comptant de même trois tables et le coin de la famille des mariés et des deux époux comptant en tout trois tables.

Je bénissais Rick de s'être proposer d'être mon cavalier ; même si je n'attendais que ça ; vu les hommes qui étaient assis à la table des célibataires. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air ennuyeux. Et là, j'étais heureuse d'être avec Rick et de ne pas être avec eux.

Ryan était juste heureux, fou d'amour pour sa femme. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là. Kevin et sa femme s'approchaient de nous quand je pris la parole.

Kate : « C'était un magnifique mariage ! »

Jenny et Ryan : « Merci Kate »

Rick : « C'était juste époustouflant bro' »

Ryan : « Merci bro'. Alors comme ça vous avez attiré l'attention de beaucoup de gens durant la cérémonie ? »

Jenny : « Kevin ! »

Kate : « Laisse tomber Jenny, tu ne pourras le changer sur ce point là. Et qui vous a dit ça ? »

Ryan : « Ça veut dire oui ça... »

Kate : « Tu interprètes mal mes paroles... Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question »

Rick : « Répond à la question de madame, tu voudrais pas l'énerver ? »

Je me pinçais la joue intérieure afin de me pas exploser de rire suite à la phrase de Castle

Ryan : « A ton avis, c'est Espo »

Rick : « Mais quelle commère celui-là »

Kate : « Et selon lui, nous avons fait quoi ? »

Ryan : « Et bien, selon ses rumeurs, vous seriez ensemble. Il a vu avant la cérémonie un rapprochement évident entre vous deux. Une forte étreinte, des doigts entremêlés. »

Kate : « Selon les rumeurs ?! »

Rick : « Kate, calme toi s'il te plaît »

Ryan : « C'est mign ... »

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, nous lui lancions un regard noir qui le fit déglutir. J'adore ça, c'est presque jouissif. Du coup, Ryan décida de rejoindre sa femme qui était partie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Nous partions à la recherche de Javier afin d'avoir une légère discussion par rapport aux rumeurs qu'il avait lancées.

Kate : « Hey Espo, tu peux venir parler dehors. On doit avoir une discussion entre adultes consentants »

Je vis le regard d'Esposito se raidir face aux paroles que je venais de dire. J'entendis un « Bonne chance mec » de la part d'un ami de Ryan avant que nous disparaissions dans la nature.

Entre temps, nous marchions en attendant que Javier sorte afin que nous puissions avoir une petite discussion. Après quelques mètres, Rick me prêta sa veste lorsqu'il vit que je grelottais. Il était si attentionné avec moi, ça faisait du bien d'avoir un homme faisant attention aux moindres de mes sentiments, de mes mouvements... En voyant que sa veste ne me réchauffait pas et que nous étions hors de vue des invités, il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa chaleur était mienne, son odeur parcourait la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je levais la tête afin de croiser son regard et quand le moment arriva, ce regard se fit intense. Il s'approcha de moi, encore et encore, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes, puis quelques millimètres, et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je répondis automatiquement en approfondissant ce baiser qui m'avait procuré tant de plaisir. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus sauvages, puis je sentais une légère pression sur ma lèvre supérieure, et afin de profiter de ce moment rien qu'à nous, j'entrouvris ma bouche pour qu'il puisse passer sa langue. La danse de nos deux langues commença aussitôt. Ses mains commençaient à descendre vers ma chute des reins, puis les doigts d'une de ses mains s'entremêlèrent avec les miens. Cependant, pendant que nous nous embrassions, Esposito était parti à notre recherche car celui-ci avait vu que nous étions sorti pour pouvoir parler. Ayant entendu du bruit, il s'approcha mais nous ne le remarquions pas et dit :

Esposito : « Et après vous dites que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

To be continued !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

« Pour se faire respecter, il faut exister, et donc déranger » Anonyme

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_Il s'approcha de moi, encore et encore, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes, puis quelques millimètres, et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je répondis automatiquement en approfondissant ce baiser qui m'avait procuré tant de plaisir. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus sauvages, puis je sentais une légère pression sur ma lèvre supérieure, et afin de profiter de ce moment rien qu'à nous, j'entrouvris ma bouche pour qu'il puisse passer sa langue. La danse de nos deux langues commença aussitôt. Ses mains commençaient à descendre vers ma chute des reins, puis les doigts d'une de ses mains s'entremêlèrent avec les miens. Cependant, pendant que nous nous embrassions, Esposito était parti à notre recherche car celui-ci avait vu que nous étions sorti pour pouvoir parler. Ayant entendu du bruit, il s'approcha mais nous ne le remarquions pas et dit :_

Esposito : « Et après vous dites que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »  


Comment était-il parvenu jusqu'à nous sans qu'on le remarque ? Avait-il vu toute la scène ? Je me décollai de Rick, mais nous étions grillés et dès que Javier irait voir Lanie, il lui dirait tout... Moi qui voulait garder ça secret pour l'instant, c'était un échec...

Kate : « Il faut qu'on parle Espo... »

Esposito : « Je vous écoute »

Kate : « Sache que ce que tu as vu est bien réel, oui nous sommes ensemble mais pour l'instant ça doit rester entre nous. J'ai encore des choses à régler avant de pouvoir vivre cette relation au grand jour. Tu ne dois rien dire à Lanie ni à Ryan ! »

Esposito : « Je comprend Beckett, et je vais garder ça pour moi. Je tiens à ma vie quand même ! Qui draguera les cousines à Jenny si je me fais descendre par une de tes balles ? »

Rick : « On parle sérieusement bro'. Tu ne dois rien dire. Motus et bouche cousu quoi ! »

Esposito : « Ouais ouais, t'inquiètes pas »

Rick et Kate : « C'est ça le problème, je m'inquiète ! »

Esposito : « Vive la confiance »

Kate : « On te croit Espo, bon retourne aux cousines de Jenny avant quelles se fasse embarquer par les sexy man de la table des célibataires »

Esposito : « En tout cas, je suis content pour vous deux. Et puis, c'est pas trop tôt quand même... »

Kate : « ESPO ! »

Esposito : « Okay, okay, je rentre »

Nous voilà de nouveau seuls face à ce qui venait de se produire. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait prendre la parole, seulement Rick a été le plus rapide sur ce coup là

Rick : « Écoute Kate, je sais que tu as encore des choses à régler, alors prend ton temps, maintenant que je connais tes sentiments, je suis un homme comblé. Juste une chose, ne fuis pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas une seconde fois. Et nous sommes ensemble ? »

Kate : « Je ne fuis pas, je te le promets »

Je l'embrassai pour lui montrer l'ampleur de mes sentiments et que je ne fuyais pas cette fois-ci.

Kate : « Et oui, pour moi nous sommes ensemble »

Je lui fis un de mes plus beaux sourires et lui s'empara aussitôt de mes lèvres. En quelques fractions de secondes, nos langues reprirent leur danse qu'elles avaient effectuées quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur lorsque l'air se fit inexistant. Front contre front, nez contre nez, souffle contre souffle, nous vivions un moment parmi tant d'autres.

Kate : « Rick, il faudrait peut-être rentrer dans la salle, ils vont s'inquiéter, même si Espo sait qu'on est ensemble, les autres eux ne le savent pas. »

Rick : « J'ai le droit à un dernier bisou de ma princesse ? »

Kate : « Avec plaisir, _chaton_ ! »

Je l'embrassais pour la dernière fois avant de retourner dans la salle parmi Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, Esposito et les autres invités.

Lanie : « Mais vous étiez où ? On était tous fous d'inquiétude ! »

Kate : « Après notre discussion avec Javi, on est parti marcher un peu, histoire de nous dégourdir les jambes. Et puis, on parlait d'Alexis. » Je n'aimais pas mentir à Lanie, mais là, je n'avais pas le choix.

Lanie : « Alexis va bien ? »

Rick : « Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas Lanie. Je m'inquiétais par rapport à sa rupture avec Ashley et son rapprochement avec un garçon alors que ça fait seulement quelques semaines qu'elle n'est plus avec »

Lanie : « J'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose »

Rick : « Merci pour ton inquiétude »

La fin de soirée se passa dans les fous rires, les pleurs lors du discours du témoin de Ryan, de Ryan également.

Ryan : « Jenny et moi avons décidés de vous inviter à notre hôtel pour passer la nuit tous ensemble. Alors certaines personnes ont été mises ensemble suite à des problèmes. Il manquait des chambres, il y a donc :

Lanie et son cavalier

Esposito et sa cousine

Martin et Denise

Rick et Kate

Ça convient à tout le monde ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Je regardais Rick, et lui me regardait en me disant « Comment allons nous résister si on doit dormir ensemble ? Dans le même lit ? » Esposito nous regardait également avec un sourire voulant nous déstabilisés mais nous lui lancions en même temps un regard noir et il détourna le regard. Au fond, j'étais morte de rire, il n'a même pas les c*uilles pour nous affronter.

Quand Rick monta dans ma voiture, il prit de suite la parole :

Rick : « Tu veux que je vois avec Lanie ou Espo si on peut pas échanger. »

Kate : « Je saurais me contrôler »

Rick : « J'en doute pas, mais je doute de moi. Je veux surtout pas te précipiter. Surtout que tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de temps »

Kate : « Rick, je peux et veux dormir avec toi cette nuit. Et puis si tu arrives pas à contrôler tes pulsions, sache que je dors armé et que je n'hésiterais pas à sortir mon arme pour te freiner voire te tirer une balle entre les deux yeux »

Rick : « Tu ne serais même pas capable »

Kate : « Tu veux tester ? »

Rick : « Eum... En fait, je te crois »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, et non un silence pensant mais un silence serein. Nous étions tous les deux ravis de dormir avec l'autre même si il y avait une part d'inquiétude pour Rick. Au bout de cinq minutes, nous étions tous à l'hôtel « The Paramount », très chic hôtel à Times Square.

Nous avions la chambre 255B, la chambre était blanche, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette style léopard grise-écru, il y avait un énorme miroir qui recouvrait un pan de mur. Le lit, lui, était sublime. Les draps étaient simples mais de très bon goût. Tout le monde se quitta dans les alentours de deux heures du matin. Je laissai Rick parlait avec Javier une dernière fois, et me dirigeai vers la chambre quand un bras m'empoigna violemment et m'emmena dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas.

Entre temps : (POV DE RICK)

Ayant vu que Kate retournait dans la chambre, je laissa Javier à ses occupations et je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre.

Rick : « A nous deux détective »

« Kate ? »

« Kate, tu es là ? »

« Kate, où es tu ? »

_To Be Continued ! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

« Qui veut tout retenir laisse tout échapper. » - Pierre Corneille

Dans le chapitre précédant :

_Tout le monde se quitta dans les alentours de deux heures du matin. Je laissai Rick parlait avec Javier une dernière fois, et me dirigeai vers la chambre quand un bras m'empoigna violemment et m'emmena dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas._

_Entre temps : (**POV DE RICK**)_

_Ayant vu que Kate retournait dans la chambre, je laissa Javier à ses occupations et je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre._

_Rick : « A nous deux détective »_

_ « Kate ? »_

_ « Kate, tu es là ? »_

_ « Kate, où es tu ? »_

POV de Kate :

Kate : « Lanie ? Pourquoi tu m'as enlevée ? »

Lanie : « Tu auras pu me dire pour l'écrivain et toi ! On est amies non ? »

Kate : « Bien sûr qu'on est amie Lanie, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de temps pour pouvoir le dire à tout le monde. »

Lanie : « Tu me le dis pas alors que tu le dis à Javier ? »

Kate : « Javier nous a surpris, mais comment tu es au courant ? »

Lanie : « J'ai cru voir quelque chose au mariage, et puis quand vous êtes rentrés de votre escapade, tu avais la veste de Castle, et aussi quand Ryan vous a dit que vous dormiez dans la même chambre, vous rougissiez tous les deux, et Javier vous regardez bizarrement donc, j'en ai conclu que vous étiez ensemble »

Kate : « Lanie je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit. Je m'en veux... Mais tu comprends que j'ai besoin de temps »

Lanie : « Bien sûr ma chérie. Bon maintenant, va rejoindre ton écrivain. Et pas de bêtises ! »

Sans perdre une minute, je me dirigea vers la chambre 255B.

POV de Rick :

J'avais fouillé toute la chambre, aucun signe d'elle. Où avait-elle pu partir ? Elle a peut-être croisé Lanie dans le couloir et elle s'est arrêtée lui parler, mais j'aurais dû la croiser alors.

Je décidais donc de partir la chercher et quand j'ouvris la porte, Kate me tomba dessus.

Rick : « Mais bon sang, tu étais où Kate ? »

Kate : « Lanie m'a « enlevée » et on a discuté de nous deux. »

Rick : « Je croyais que tu voulais attendre ? »

Kate : « On peut parler de ça à l'intérieur, sur des chaises ou sur le lit ? »

Rick : « D'accord »

Nous nous relevions en même temps, ce qui nous stoppa lorsque nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Mon regard était plongé dans ses yeux verts, et le sien dans mes yeux bleus. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, ça faisait quatre heures que je n'avais pas pu, et j'étais déjà en manque. Donc, j'approchais encore mon visage du sien, elle ne me repoussait pas, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Quand le moment tant attendu est arrivé, elle me poussa dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

Kate : « Je croyais que tu voulais parler ? »

Rick : « Oui, mais d'abord, je veux mon bisou »

Kate : « Arrête donc de faire le gamin, parlons sérieusement. Si Lanie nous a grillés, alors tout le monde aurait pu nous griller »

Rick : « Kate, ce n'est pas un drame si les gens découvrent qu'on est ensemble... »

Kate : « Je sais mais j'ai besoin de temps, et là, on ne m'en donne pas »

Rick : « Kate, écoute. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, et je t'en donne. »

Kate : « Mais ... »

Rick : « Mais, à quoi ça sert de nous cacher si tout le monde est au courant ? »

Kate : « Je veux pas nous cacher à nos amis, mais aux journalistes, je veux pas être à la Une de tous les journaux disant : « La célèbre détective Katherine Beckett travaillant au 12th avec le célèbre romancier Richard Castle sont ensemble. ». Ça me fait peur »

Rick : « Si ce n'est que ça qui te fait peur, alors je peux appeler Paula demain pour lui demander ce qu'on peut faire par rapport à ça. »

Kate : « Ça sera un début, mais tu sais que je dois régler également la mort de ma mère »

Rick : « Bien sûr. Aller viens, on va se coucher »

POV de Kate :

Rick était si attentionné avec moi, c'était juste tellement mignon. Je craquais à chaque phrase réconfortante de sa part.

Rick : « Viens, on va se coucher »

J'acquiesce avec un sourire, notre première nuit ensemble, j'avais déjà dormi au loft, mais pas dans la même chambre, pas dans le même lit. J'étais légèrement terrifiée à l'idée de dormir avec lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? Je prend la pilule donc je n'ai pas de souci à me faire là dessus, je suis sobre, il est sobre, donc si il y a un dérapage, il sera consenti par nous deux.

« Et pas de bêtises ! » pourquoi les paroles de Lanie devaient revenir à ce moment précis ?

Rick : « Ça va Kate, tu es pâle ? »

Kate : « Ah euh oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais. On va se coucher ? »

Rick : « Oui »

En deux ou trois mouvements, j'étais dans le lit. Rick était à côté de moi, mais n'oser pas faire un seul mouvement. Du coup, j'avais pris les initiatives, et partis me loger au niveau de son épaule.

Kate : « Bonne nuit Rick »

Rick : « Bonne nuit Kate »

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front, et moi sur les lèvres. Bizarrement, c'est la première fois que j'avais aussi bien dormi.

TBC !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

« L'ignorance préserve de la peur. » - Jean-Yves Soucy

Dans le chapitre précédent : 

_En deux ou trois mouvements, j'étais dans le lit. Rick était à côté de moi, mais n'oser pas faire un seul mouvement. Du coup, j'avais pris les initiatives, et partis me loger au niveau de son épaule._

_Kate : « Bonne nuit Rick »_

_Rick : « Bonne nuit Kate »_

_Il me déposa un baiser sur le front, et moi sur ses lèvres. Bizarrement, c'est la première fois que j'avais aussi bien dormi._

Il devait être neuf heures quand je sentis un courant d'air froid sur mon corps. J'ouvris mes yeux afin de voir d'où provenait l'élément dérangeant. Et là, je découvris que Castle n'était plus dans le lit. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Je décidais donc d'aller me doucher en attendant son retour. Je pris mon gel douche à la cerise, celui que Rick désirait tant. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais sortie de la douche. Cependant, Rick n'était toujours pas là. J'enfilais un jean noir, avec une chemise bleue à motif (**la chemise du 4x03**), puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains de nouveau afin de me lisser les cheveux. En vingt minutes, j'étais prête pour descendre rejoindre les autres dans la salle.

Je pris l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton RDC. En quelques secondes, j'étais arrivé au rez-de-chaussé. J'allais donc vers la salle où nous nous étions retrouvés quelques heures plus tôt. Tout le monde était là, sauf Rick. Un sentiment d'angoisse vint s'abattre sur moi. Je cherchais donc une personne qui pouvait me réconforter face à mon inquiétude. Et cette personne était Lanie.

Kate : « Lanie, tu aurais pas vu Castle par hasard ? »

Lanie : « Il n'est pas avec toi ? »

Kate : « Si je te le demande, c'est qu'il n'est pas avec moi... »

Lanie : « Javier, tu as pas vu Castle ? »

Esposito : « Si, il est parti il y a une heure »

Kate : « Il a dit pourquoi ? »

Esposito : « Oui, il n'avait pas pris d'affaires de rechange, et il fallait qu'il dise à Martha et Alexis qu'il restait la journée avec nous à l'hôtel »

Kate : « D'accord, merci Espo »

Esposito : « Il ne t'a pas prévenu ? »

Kate : « Non »

Esposito : « Bizarre »

Me voilà maintenant rassurée. Je pouvais donc faire la fête sereinement. Mais cette fête ne dura pas longtemps lorsque je vis Ryan seul, qui avait l'air plutôt déboussolé.

Kate : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryan ? »

Ryan : « C'est Jenny... Elle... Elle... Ne... »

Kate : « Doucement, viens, on va s'assoir et tu me raconte tout, ça marche ? »

Sans plus attendre, nous marchions vers deux fauteuils rouge.

Ryan : « Ce matin, Jenny s'est levée afin de prendre une douche. Mais une heure après, elle ne répondait toujours pas. Je viens de descendre pour chercher de l'aide. J'ai peur Beckett, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose »

Kate : « Viens, on va aller voir ça. »

Je cherchais désespérément Lanie ou Esposito pour lui dire que j'étais avec Ryan et que si Castle revenait avant moi, qu'il devait m'attendre dans le salon. Je croisai enfin Esposito lorsque nous partions de nouveau vers l'ascenseur.

Kate : « Espo, si tu croises Castle avant que je redescende, tu veux bien lui dire de m'attendre ici. Je monte avec Ryan voir Jenny »

Esposito : « Elle va bien ? »

Kate : « Oui oui, elle a besoin d'une présence féminine à côté d'elle »

Esposito : « Ouais, d'accord ! »

Kate : « Merci »

Ryan m'embarqua dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton 3. En trente secondes, nous étions au troisième étage. La chambre de Jenny et Kevin était la 321A. C'était une suite spécialement conçue pour les jeunes mariés. Les murs étaient blancs comme dans notre chambre, les seuls détails qui changeaient étaient la taille de la chambre, les couleurs des draps ; ceux-ci étaient rouges ; et ils avaient en plus un salon dans leur suite. Ryan me montra la salle de bain.

Kate : « Jenny tu es là ? »

_Aucun bruit_

Kate : « Jenny, j'espère que tu n'es pas derrière la porte car je vais la défoncer »

_Aucun bruit_

Kate : « Un... Deux... Trois »

Je défonçai la porte du premier coup et vis le corps de Jenny étendu dans la baignoire. Il y avait du sang partout, son crâne était ouvert. J'avais envie de vomir rien qu'à la vue du corps. Je me retournai vers Ryan et je le vis déglutir au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la pièce. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il passa de rouge à blanc en quelques fractions de secondes. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues formant un ruisseau sur ses joues, voyant que celui-ci était incapable de s'occuper de sa femme, je me précipitais vers Jenny.

Kate : « Ryan appelle une ambulance ! Vite ! »

Pendant que je dégageai Jenny de la baignoire, Ryan appelait les secours. Je cherchais un pouls et mis une bonne dizaine de secondes pour en trouver un, cependant celui-ci était filant.

Kate : « Elle est en vie, mais son pouls est très faible »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours arrivaient au niveau de l'hôtel. Le réceptionniste les envoya directement à la chambre 321A.

Ils se chargèrent de Jenny immédiatement et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital Saint Vincent.

Kate : « Monte avec Jenny, je te rejoins avec Castle tout à l'heure. Je préviens également Lanie et Esposito ainsi que vos familles »

Ryan : « Merci Kate ! »

Ryan monta dans l'ambulance et partit aussitôt pour Saint Vincent. Il fallait que je trouve Rick ainsi que les autres. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire sans alarmer toutes les personnes présentes. Jenny était tombée ce matin, elle avait du être emmené aux urgences. Veuillez rentrer chez vous. Non, c'était un peu trop direct... Trop tard, j'étais déjà dans la pièce, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Kate : « Bonjour à tous. Je suis Kate, une amie des mariés. Je vous demanderais de quitter les lieux, en effet, Jenny a eu un accident ce matin, et celle-ci a dû être transportée à l'hôpital. Pour son bien et celui de sa famille, le nom de l'hôpital ne sera pas divulgué. Je demande à la famille des époux de bien vouloir rester ici ainsi que Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito et Richard Castle. Les autres convives, veuillez retourner à vos chambres. Nous vous donnerons des nouvelles en temps voulu. Pour information, vos pouvez garder vos chambres jusqu'à dix-heures, après si vous voulez rester dans cet hôtel, ce sera à vos frais. »

Je ne m'étais pas trop mal débrouillée car les gens partaient sans poser de questions. Nous retrouvant seuls, je pris la parole.

Kate : « Très bien, donc comme je l'expliquais précédemment, Jenny a eu un accident. Celle-ci est tombée lorsqu'elle a enjambé la baignoire et s'est ouvert le crâne. Cependant, Ryan et moi avons retrouvé Jenny dans cet état près d'une heure après sa chute. Elle a donc perdue énormément de sang. Son pouls était très faible lorsque nous l'avons découverte. Elle a été transportée à Saint Vincent. Vous pouvez vous y rendre dès maintenant »

Les familles de Ryan et de Jenny se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures tandis que Lanie et Esposito restèrent avec Castle et moi. Rick me prit à part en faisant signe à Lanie et Javier qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

Rick : « Ça va ? »

Kate : « Tu aurais pu me laisser un mot ce matin, j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Hier tu es là, et ce matin non. J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrives quelque chose. Et puis Lanie ne savait pas où tu étais, on a dû demander à Espo pour savoir où tu étais... Connais-tu le mot décrocher lorsqu'on t'appelle ? »

Rick : « Je suis désolé ma chérie... Et pour mon portable, je l'ai oublié au loft quand je suis parti. »

Le mot « chérie » me bloqua d'un coup. M'avait-il bien appelé « ma chérie » ou ce n'est que mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ? Non, j'avais bien entendu le « ma chérie ». Bon, hier je lui ai dit que l'on était en couple donc il a dû sortir ça sans faire exprès, ou alors c'était voulu. On règlera ça plus tard, pour l'instant Jenny a besoin de nous.

Il m'embrassa tendrement lorsqu'il vit que j'étais complètement déboussolée face au terme qu'il venait d'employer, il chuchota un « désolé » qui me fit sourire, puis reprit la parole

Rick : « On y va ? »

Kate : « Oui, il faut être là pour Ryan »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, nous vîmes Ryan en pleurs, complètement écroulé

Kate : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Comment va Jenny ? »

Ryan : « Elle... Elle... Est... »

_To be continued !_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_« Tout s'anéantit, tout périt, tout passe : il n'y a que le monde qui reste, il n'y a que le temps qui dure » - Denis Diderot_

**Je propose un titre que j'aime beaucoup : Skinny Love de Birdy. Je trouve qu'il est magnifique et qu'il va bien avec le chapitre. LIEN : watch?v=aNzCDt2eidg  
**

_**Dans le chapitre précédant :**_

_Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, nous vîmes Ryan en pleurs, complètement écroulé._

_Kate : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Comment va Jenny ? »_

_Ryan : « Elle... Elle... Est... »_

Kate : « Ne me dis pas qu'elle est … morte ? »

Ryan releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, il était pâle. Il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de la tête. Je me sentais alors faible, comment IL pouvait faire ça, retirer la vie d'une personne après son mariage ? La vie était tellement injuste. Une larme coula sur ma joue droite, puis une seconde. Je regardais Rick se décomposer face à la terrible nouvelle qui s'abattait sur nous. J'avais l'impression de revivre le meurtre de ma mère, sauf que c'était le meurtre de Jenny, la femme de Kevin, notre amie. Nous ne l'a connaissions pas tellement, mais elle faisait déjà partie de la famille dès qu'elle avait dit « _oui_ » à Ryan. Je m'assis à côté de lui pour lui montrer ma compassion face au tragique décès de Jenny. Il releva la tête et la rebaissa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit que c'était moi et non Jenny revenue d'entre les morts.

Kate : « Je suis vraiment désolé Kevin, si je ne m'étais pas inquiétée pour Castle, nous serions arrivés plus tôt et on aurait pu la sauver. Je m'en veux tellement. »

Ryan : « Ce n'est pas ta faute Beckett. J'aurais dû directement défoncer la porte au lieu d'attendre comme un c*n une heure avant d'aller chercher de l'aide. C'est de ma faute, pas la tienne. Maintenant, j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie, et je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi »

Je me redressais afin d'apercevoir Rick, et lui fit un signe de sortir pour le laisser seul. Il en avait besoin, même si lui laisser de l'espace en ce moment n'était pas une bonne idée, nous sortions de la salle d'attente et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Rick : « Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser seul ? »

Kate : « Non, mais il a besoin d'air pour l'instant. J'aurais préféré qu'il y ait Esposito avec lui mais bon. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Il est parti avant nous pourtant, il aurait dû être là lorsque nous sommes arrivés. »

Rick : « Ils sont peut-être dans les bouchons, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont arriver. »

Une larme coula sur mon visage, du coup, Rick s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Il mit son pouce sur ma joue afin d'effacer la larme qui coulait sur la joue. Nous restions quelques minutes dans les bras de l'autre puis nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur à la vue de Lanie qui était blessée.

Kate : « Lanie ! Au mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? »

Lanie était vraiment mal, elle avait l'arcade sourcilière droite ouverte, des bleus sur les avants-bras, des bouts de verres dans les bras également.

Lanie : « Lorsque nous sommes partis, Javier a pris sa voiture et mis le gyrophare, il a donc grillé un feu rouge, et nous avons percuté une voiture. Si tu voyais dans l'état qu'il était quand je suis partie. Il est coincé dans la voiture, et il ne sent plus ses jambes. J'ai tellement peur Kate. »

Je sentis les larmes couler à nouveau, après la mort de Jenny, Javier était dans un état critique et Lanie était sévèrement blessée. Pourquoi tout se déchaîne sur nous aujourd'hui ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ? Rick voyait très bien que je n'allais pas bien, alors pourquoi il ne me prenait pas dans ses bras pour me réconforter ? Je le regardais d'un regard insistant pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de lui, de ses bras, de son odeur, de ses paroles. Il décida après quelques secondes de me prendre. Lanie avait un petit sourire face à l'attention que Castle avait pour moi.

Kate : « Les secours sont sur place ? »

Lanie : « Oui, ils m'ont amenés ici afin que je me fasse soigner mais je peux pas y aller tant que Javier ne sera pas là. »

Kate : « Je sais que tu l'aimes et lui aussi il t'aime, alors il faut que tu ailles te faire examiner. Comme ça, dès qu'il arrivera, tu pourras être à ses côtés. »

Lanie : « Très bien, j'y vais. Vous venez ? »

Kate : « On arrive, d'accord »

Lanie se dirigea donc vers les urgences afin de se faire examiner par les médecins. Elle aura surement besoin de points de suture.

Kate : « Merci d'être là. »

Rick : « Always »

Après une séparation difficile, nous retournions vers les urgences afin de prévenir Ryan de ce qu'il se passait mais aussi pour aller voir Lanie. Donc décidions d'aller déjà voir Ryan.

Il était toujours assis dans la salle d'attente, toujours aussi effondré par la mort de sa femme.

Kate : « Kevin ? »

Ryan releva doucement la tête afin de voir qui le dérangeait

Rick : « Laisse Kate, je vais le faire. Bro', je sais que tu es déjà anéanti par la mort de Jenny mais voilà, quand Javier et Lanie sont partis vous rejoindre à l'hôpital, ils ont percuté une voiture, _Rick laissa un blanc puis continua_, Javier est dans un sale état, Lanie nous a dit qu'il était encore coincé dans la voiture lorsque les secours sont arrivés et il a dit à Lanie qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Bro', je suis vraiment désolé de t'apprendre ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, que tu es déjà blessé par la mort de Jenny mais nous voulions te le dire... »

Ryan se leva directement lorsque Rick finissait sa phrase et sortit en courant de l'hôpital. J'eus le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Kate : « Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ton gosse de cinq ans ? »

Ryan : « Mais tu ne comprends pas que je sature ? Ma femme est morte à cause de moi, mon coéquipier est blessé et ne remarchera peut-être jamais à cause de moi ! Je dois vivre comment maintenant ? »

Kate : « Espo va peut-être bien, il a peut-être juste exagérer ses propos face à Lanie, il peut remarcher, il aura juste besoin de rééducation et de temps. Pour Jenny, ce n'est pas ta faute si elle a glissé dans la baignoire. Personne ne pouvait le savoir »

Je vis un autre Ryan aujourd'hui, un Ryan faible face aux évènements qui venaient de s'abattre sur lui. En même temps, lorsque j'ai appris la mort de ma mère, j'étais aussi faible que lui, j'avais un sentiment d'incompréhension, de colère face à la vie qu'on m'avait volé. J'avais su me relever à temps pour éviter qu'une autre vie ne me soit prise : celle de mon père. Alors je comprenais parfaitement le sentiment qu'avait Kevin en ce moment. Nous entendions les sirènes d'une ambulance, quelques minutes plus tard, Javier sortait de l'ambulance. Il était en effet très mal en point.

L'ambulancier s'adressa au médecin :

Ambulancier : « Javier Esposito, trente ans, a percuté une voiture lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital. Il a de nombreuses contusions, des débris de pare-brise au niveau des avants-bras, il a le tibia gauche et le péroné droit cassés ainsi que l'épaule. »

Je vis le regard de Kevin se décomposer face aux blessures de Javier. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur le visage de ce dernier. J'allais le prendre dans mes bras lorsque les parents de Jenny arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Je les laissais donc en famille et retournai auprès de Rick et de Lanie.

Kate : « Comment vas-tu Lanie ? »

Lanie : « Mieux merci »

Kate : « Esposito vient d'arriver aux urgences, il est sévèrement blessé mais ça devrait aller »

Lanie : « Tant mieux »

Kate : « Rick tu peux venir deux secondes ? »

Je marchais donc vers la sortie de l'hôpital et pris directement à droite vers un parc. Je m'asseyais sur un banc entre deux arbres.

Rick : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ? »

Kate : « J'ai besoin de toi »

Je l'embrassai tendrement, puis de nouveau jusqu'à que l'air manque.

Rick : « Tu veux qu'on rentre ? On a pas beaucoup dormi, et on est tous les deux exténués »

Kate : « Oui, mais si ça te gène pas, on peut aller chez moi ? »

Rick : « Oui, bien sûr »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la voiture après avoir prévenu Lanie que nous rentrions nous reposer et que nous serions là dans la soirée. Pour une fois, Rick conduisait, je n'avais pas la force de le faire. Il en était ravi d'ailleurs vu son sourire. Après dix bonnes minutes, nous arrivions enfin à mon appartement. Je pris les clés et les enfonçais dans la serrure puis ouvrai la porte. Rick était toujours derrière moi avec les sacs préalablement pris à l'hôtel.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre, où je m'écroulai sur le lit, Rick fit de même et nous nous posâmes à notre aise pour ensuite sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_To be continued !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 :_

_« Même quand la blessure guérit, la cicatrice demeure » - Publius Syrus_

_Dans le chapitre précédant :_

_Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre, où je m'écroulai sur le lit, Rick fit de même, nous nous posâmes à notre aise pour ensuite sombrer dans les bras de Morphée._

_Lundi 9 avril 2012, 18 heures :_

J'émergeais doucement lorsque je vis que Rick était toujours en train de dormir. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il dormait, il avait ce petit sourire qui me faisait tant craquer, ses cheveux étaient sans dessous dessus, le moins sexy dans tout ça, c'était son filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Je me retournais vers ma table de chevet afin de prendre un mouchoir parmi ma boite et j'essuyais ce filet de bave qui me rendait sceptique sur sa beauté. Rick marmonna quelque chose inaudible, puis ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour m'apercevoir ce qui le gênait.

Kate : « Bien dormi ? »

Rick : « Moui, _me_ _dit-il alors qu'il était en train de se frotter les yeux tel un petit de deux trois ans_, et toi ? »

Kate : « Très bien. On prend un café et de quoi manger pour Lanie, Ryan et leurs familles puis on va à l'hôpital. Ça te va ? »

Nous n'avions pas bougé, à vrai dire mon lit était plutôt confortable, et Rick également l'était. Il ne me répondit pas de suite mais quelques secondes après, il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de la tête puis m'embrassa tendrement puis lorsque j'avais approfondi ce baiser, celui-ci devint sauvage. Rick commença à descendre sa main vers ma chute de rein, puis passa sa main en dessous de mon chemisier, les sensations de bien-être commençaient. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Rick voyait très bien l'effet qu'il me faisait, il décida de défaire celui-ci. _Au mon dieu, cet homme allait me tuer d'extase_. Lorsqu'il eut fini de déboutonner mon haut, il le jeta au sol, et je fis de même avec son tee-shirt bleu. Nous étions tous les deux en ébullition. Nos respirations se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées, nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus courts par le manque de souffle. Front contre front, nez contre nez, il se positionna au dessus de moi, puis s'attaqua à mon cou. Ses lèvres bouillantes me faisaient un de ses effets. Maintenant, c'était sûr, j'allais mourir d'amour à cause de cet homme. Il descendit de plus en plus vers mon soutien-gorge, s'arrêta au niveau de ma cicatrice, passa son pouce dessus puis reprit lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de mécontentement de ma part.

Il descendit de plus en plus vers mon jean, puis après quelques secondes, le déboutonna et l'enleva d'une traite. Cet homme me rendait vraiment folle, mais maintenant, à moi de m'occuper de lui. En deux ou trois mouvements, je me retrouvais au dessus de lui. Il me fit un regard noir, mais celui-ci me faisait rire plus qu'autre chose : Richard Castle n'aimait pas être dominé. Je repris mes baisers, d'abord sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, et ensuite sur le torse. Cela devait lui plaire lorsque j'entendais ses gémissements. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, puis après quelques secondes, je déboutonnais son pantalon et le jetai au sol. Nous n'étions plus qu'en sous-vêtements avant d'être définitivement nu. Je remontais ensuite vers ses lèvres car celles-ci me manquaient déjà mais Rick avait repris les initiatives et je me retrouvais de nouveau en dessous de lui ce qui m'extirpa un gémissement de mécontentement. Nos souffles s'entremêlèrent de nouveau. Castle me lançait un regard demandant mon approbation pour continuer plus loin avant qu'il soit trop tard, je fermais mes yeux pour lui montrer mon approbation. Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis ses mains glissèrent vers le bout de tissu qui cachait mon anatomie. Nous nous retrouvâmes sans sous-vêtements en moins de deux secondes. J'allais passer le plus beau moment de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aimais. Notre première fois.

_Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard :_

Nous nous séparions à contre cœur lorsque nous vîmes qu'il se faisait tard et que Lanie allait s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir à l'hôpital auprès des blessés physiques et psychiques. Nous prîmes une rapide douche avant d'aller faire quelques courses. Il devait être dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq lorsque nous arrivions à Saint Vincent. Lanie avait été installée dans la chambre 45C, elle se situait au premier étage, Esposito devait être installé dans la chambre adjacente mais Lanie avait haussé la voix afin qu'ils soient dans la même chambre. Nous arrivions donc dans la chambre alors que les infirmières s'occupant de Javier sortaient.

Kate : « Comment allez-vous ? »

Lanie : « Je vais bien, j'ai quelques points, et les médecins préfèrent me garder en observation cette nuit afin d'être sur que je n'ai rien d'autre »

Kate : « Et Espo ? »

Esposito regarda Lanie afin qu'elle parle à son nom.

Lanie : « Il est encore très faible, mais va s'en sortir. Comme tu le sais, il a de nombreuses fractures mais il pourra remarcher sans souci si, il suit correctement la kiné » _Lanie lançait un regard noir à Javier lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase_

Kate : « Et Ryan, comment va t-il ? »

Lanie : « C'est pas la grand forme. Il est encore sous le choc. Il est rentré chez ses parents, il ne voulait pas être dans son appartement vu qu'il y a toutes les affaires de Jenny »

Kate : « Je comprends, quand ma mère est morte, je ne suis jamais retournée dans sa chambre, et encore aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas »

Lanie : « C'est horrible, hier était le plus beau jour de sa vie et aujourd'hui c'est le pire. Comment peut-il surmonter ça ? »

Kate : « Il y arrivera avec le temps et de l'aide. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rick arriva.

Rick : « Vous avez faim ? »

Lanie : « Je crève de faim oui ! Ils ne nous nourrissent pas ici... Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir, même si le repas était excellent, il ne tient pas vingt-quatre heures... »

Rick : « Avec tout ce que tu as mangé ? »

Lanie fusilla Rick avec un de ses regards qu'elle seule savait faire. Même moi je n'arrivais pas à ses chevilles. Rick était totalement déboussolé, il ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Lanie explosa de rire et je fis de même.

Rick : « Nan mais tu fais vraiment peur Lanie quand tu fais ça ! Même Beckett ne fais pas aussi peur, limite maintenant je rigolerais quand Beckett fera son regard noir »

Il voulait rigoler, il allait rigoler ! Je lui fis le pire regard que j'ai jamais pu faire et je le vis déglutir sur place. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Rick : « Chérie tu fais peur... »

Kate : « Ah mais il n'y a pas de « chérie » chaton ! »

Rick : « Kate tu me fais peur là »

Lanie : « Trop mignon ! »

Le Richard Castle, grand écrivain avait peur d'un regard lancé par la détective Katherine Beckett, rien que cette idée là me faisait rire à nouveau.

Nous avons dévoré tous ensemble les plats que nous avions amenés, à vrai dire, ils étaient excellents. Je commanderai plus souvent chez ce traiteur. Il devait être vingt et une heure lorsque l'infirmière nous pria de bien vouloir disposer. En effet, les visites étaient finies depuis longtemps mais nous avions eu l'autorisation de rester plus tard, merci le badge de la police et aussi à Castle qui avait négocié avec les infirmières, maintenant il devait un exemplaire dédicacé du nouveau Nikki à trois infirmières.

Nous prîmes ma voiture qui était garée à quelques mètres de l'entrée principale de l'hôpital.

Kate : « Je te dépose chez toi ? »

Rick : « Oui s'il te plait. Si je ne rentre pas, mère et Alexis vont s'inquiéter. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Kate : « Oh non, c'est bon. En plus, je n'ai pas d'affaires. »

Rick : « On ne discute pas, tu viens à la maison. On passe d'abord à ton appartement chercher des affaires et après direction le loft. »

Kate : « Rick... »

Rick : « Oui princesse ? »

Kate : « Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! Arrêtes je te dis ! C'est bon, tu as gagné ! »

Rick était complètement gaga lorsqu'il sût qu'il avait gagné. Un vrai gamin de cinq ans celui-là !

Nous passions donc à mon appartement où je fis un sac avec une tenue pour dormir ainsi qu'une tenue pour le lendemain. Je pris également mon gel douche à la cerise, et des serviettes, sans oublier ma trousse de maquillage. En quelques minutes, nous étions en route pour le loft. Le trajet se fit en silence, comme d'habitude. Je me garais sur la place 15 dans le parking souterrain, j'avais l'habitude de me garer à cette place car Rick m'avait dit que c'était une des trois places de parking qu'il avait pour lui. Non mais trois places de parking, même moi des fois je n'ai pas la mienne... Être romancier a des avantages. Nous montions dans l'ascenseur spécialement conçu pour les habitants de l'immeuble, je ne l'avais jamais encore pris. Habituellement, je faisais le tour du parking pour entrer dans l'immeuble par la porte principale qui donnait sur le bureau du réceptionniste, sur le bar, ainsi que sur la piscine intérieure, puis je prenais l'ascenseur des « visiteurs ». Après avoir appuyer sur le bouton 2, les portes se refermèrent sur nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se rouvrirent pour donner sur le couloir, nous prîmes à droite puis nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte du loft. Une boule rousse arriva dans les bras de Castle puis dans les miens.

Alexis : « Kate, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! »

Kate : « Moi aussi Alexis ! »

Une seconde rousse arriva sur nous

Martha : « Richard tu aurais pu me dire que Kate se joignait à nous, j'aurais fais le lit de la chambre d'amis »

Rick : « Pardon mère, je m'en occuperais »

C'est ça tu vas t'en occuper, tu vas me dire d'aller dormir avec toi.

La fin de soirée se passa à merveille, il y eut beaucoup de fous rires ainsi que des larmes lorsque nous apprenions à Alexis et Martha la mort de Jenny ainsi que l'accident de Lanie et de Javier. Il devait être environ minuit lorsque Martha et Alexis décidèrent d'aller se coucher nous laissant seuls. Quand plus personnes n'étaient là, il me prit dans ses bras, et nous restâmes un bon quart d'heure avant que nous décidions d'aller nous coucher, dans _son_ lit. Nous discutâmes une bonne demi heure dans son lit, puis Morphée me pris dans ses bras. Ce fut une nouvelle nuit avec Rick, en espérant que demain serait un meilleur jour pour tout le monde.

_To be continued !_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. » - Proverbe français_

_**Dans le chapitre précédant :**_

_Quand plus personne n'était là, il me prit dans ses bras, et nous restâmes un bon quart d'heure dans cette position avant que nous décidions aller nous coucher, dans **son** lit. Nous discutâmes durant bonne demi heure dans son lit, puis Morphée me pris dans ses bras. Ce fut une nouvelle nuit avec Rick, en espérant que demain sera un meilleur jour pour tout le monde._

Cette fois-ci, je m'étais réveillée bien avant lui, il était précisément 5:36 lorsque Morphée me libéra de son emprise. J'aurais bien voulu dormir encore un peu plus longtemps vu je n'avais pas eu le temps de me reposer suite aux tragiques évènements qui s'abattaient sur nous et dormir cinq heures n'arrangeait pas les choses. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de filet de bave au coin sa bouche, donc aucune raison de le réveiller. Dommage, j'aime bien l'embêter lorsqu'il dort. Il était tout aussi craquant qu'il y a quelques heures après nos ébats : il avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, le même sourire craquant. Le plus drôle, c'était la trace de mon rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement mignon maquillé que j'avais d'autant plus envie de le maquiller davantage.

_« Non, Kate, tu n'es plus une gamine maintenant »_

Et c'est reparti, Lanie me parle... D'ailleurs, pourquoi celle-ci me parlait alors que je n'étais pas stressée ?J'étais totalement détenue, amoureuse, oui folle de Rick Castle tout simplement. Je sortais de ma bulle lorsque je sentis un bras me chercher, il farfouillait le lit afin de trouver mon corps qui était assis sur le rebord du lit depuis quelques minutes.

Rick : « Hum... Kate, reste au lit s'il te plait »

Kate : « Je vais prendre une douche et après je reviens ok ? »

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres puis je me dirigeais en sous-vêtements vers sa salle de bains. C'était la première fois que j'y pénétrais, et je ne fus pas déçue. En effet, celle-ci mesurait à vue d'œil trente mètres carré, il y avait une douche à l'italienne recouverte d'un carrelage argenté ainsi qu'une baignoire blanche. Les murs étaient blancs eux aussi. Il y avait plusieurs commodes en bois blanches, des étagères argentées qui rappelaient la couleur de la douche. On pouvait apercevoir des touches de rouge, tels que des bougies, ou bien des vases... Afin de retourner plus vite au côté de mon homme, je décidais donc de prendre une douche plutôt qu'un bain. Je sortais mon gel douche à la cerise de mon sac et pris cette douche qui me fit un bien fou. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais de nouveau dans son lit, alors que celui-ci avait été repris par Morphée. Son odeur me faisait toujours autant d'effet, j'aimais cette odeur particulière que lui seul portait. Évidemment, il n'était pas le seul à porter ce parfum, mais dans mon entourage, il était l'unique porteur ce qui le rendait spécial. L'unique homme qui avait su faire chavirer mon cœur, qui avait su briser la forteresse que j'avais construite.

Je m'étais confortablement installée au niveau de son épaule gauche lorsque celui-ci me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

Rick : « Un quart d'heure sans toi c'est horrible, j'avais froid moi »

Kate : « Un quart d'heure sans toi, c'est de la délivrance. J'avais chaud sous la douche »

Rick : « Très drôle détective... »

Kate : « Excuse moi si je n'ai pas ton humour »

Rick : « Personne n'a mon humour, il est unique ! »

Kate : « Sinon ça va tes chevilles ? »

Rick : « Elles sont légèrement gonflées, tu peux faire quelque chose pour les dégonfler ? »

Kate : « J'ai ma petite idée »

Mince, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire maintenant ? Ah, j'avais trouvé !

Kate : « Attends moi deux secondes _chaton_ »

Un sourire s'extirpa de ses lèvres avant même que j'eus fini ma phrase. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Il voulait jouer au malin, et bien je vais être la plus maline... Une petite douche froide, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal ! J'entrais donc à nouveau dans la salle de bain, et mis l'eau chaude à fond pendant une minute. La buée était déjà présente dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre l'eau froide et le tour était joué. Je bloquais donc l'arrivée d'eau au plus froid.

Kate : « Tu peux venir _sweety_ »

En même pas deux secondes, il était en tenue d'Ève et rentrait dans la douche. Un cri strident de sa part se mit à raisonner dans la pièce. Je rigolais tellement que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux

Rick : « Kate, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

Kate : « Avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas ! »

Rick : « Non, mais toi non plus »

En deux ou trois mouvements, je me retrouvais sous la douche glacée, j'essayais tant bien que mal à m'extirper de celle-ci mais il me retenait.

Rick : « Ah non détective, on reste sous la douche... »

Comment pouvait-il être si injuste avec moi ? Il m'avait demandé de faire quelque chose pour ses chevilles, j'avais exécuté ses désirs alors pourquoi s'en prenait-il à moi ? La vengeance bien sûr. « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » , oui, là, elle était froide aucun doute.

Kate : « Bon tu as fais ta petite vengeance mais maintenant soit tu met l'eau chaude soit on sort de ce calvaire et on va à l'hôpital »

Rick : « On fait les deux plutôt »

Kate : « D'accord »

Durant une heure, nous restâmes dans la douche qui cette fois-ci était bouillante. Nous étions comme des gamins de quinze ou seize ans vivant leur premier amour, nous nous embrassâmes plus ou moins passionnément selon les moments, cela avait faillit déraper à plusieurs reprises mais nous nous étions contrôlé un maximum vu qu'il y avait Martha et Alexis dans l'appartement, celles-ci étaient réveillées et donc pouvaient nous entendre. Elles avaient dû entendre nos ricanements parce que lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuné, elles nous avaient dévisagés pendant une bonne minute. Bon, à vrai dire nous n'étions pas très discret à rigoler sous la douche mais quelle idée de me chatouiller ?

Kate : « Bonjour Alexis, bonjour Martha »

Alexis : « Salut Kate ! Alors comme ça on rigole toute seule sous la douche ? »

Kate : « Pour être honnête avec toi, ton père y était également et il me chatouillait... Quelle idée... »

Martha : « Il peut être casse-pieds de temps en temps »

Rick : « HEY ! Mais c'est pas vrai »

Kate : « Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime »

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre un appel.

Kate : « Salut Lanie ! …. Oui, bien sûr …. On arrive d'ici trente minutes …. Ok, à tout à l'heure »

Kate : « Rick, on doit être dans trente minutes à l'hôpital, Lanie a besoin de moi pour les papiers de sortie et Esposito va mieux. Ryan est arrivé il y a une heure, il va un peu mieux mais ce n'est pas encore ça... »

Rick : « Ok pas de souci. Tu m'étonnes que c'est pas encore ça ! Je sais pas si je pourrais encore vivre si la femme que j'aime mourrait »

Je sentais que mes joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Il venait de me faire une des plus belles déclarations que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Kate : « Si l'homme que j'aime meurt, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je n'aurais pas la force de vivre sans lui »

Je venais de lui faire une déclaration, je le voyais avec son regard « Je t'aime à un point », je déposais alors un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

Alexis : « Mais il y a des hôtels pour faire ça... »

Kate : « Excuse moi Alexis... »

Alexis : « Je rigolais tu sais, mais c'est juste que je suis pas encore habituée à vous deux »

Je devenais une nouvelle fois rouge, je ne savais vraiment pas où me mettre... Rick m'entoura la taille par son bras pour me mettre plus à l'aise, et cela fonctionnait, je me détendais d'un coup. Il avait un pouvoir sur moi cet homme.

Kate : « Bon, on va y aller sinon Lanie va m'engueuler parce que j'avais dit qu'on serait là à 9:30 »

Rick : « Ok, je prend ma veste et c'est bon »

Rick embrassa le front d'Alexis et embrassa sa mère sur sa joue, je saluai les deux rouquines avant de rejoindre Rick. Le trajet se fit en silence, Rick avait ses doigts entremêlés dans les miens sur le levier de vitesse, il me faisait encore des cercles avec son pouce sur ma paume de main. Cet homme allait me tuer de plaisir. J'avais qu'une seule envie, m'arrêter dans un parking désert et l'embrasser puis lui faire l'amour. Cependant, faire l'amour dans une voiture n'est pas forcement agréable, surtout que la banquette arrière était prise par des cartons de l'affaire précédente. Il fallait que je les dépose aux archives, mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps. S'arrêter ou ne pas s'arrêter ? Non, Lanie allait s'en prendre à moi sinon, et se prendre un savon par Lanie était la dernière chose que j'avais envie. Bon, il y a l'hôpital au pire... « Mais Kate, c'est quoi ces pensées ? Tu es en manque de ton homme ? ». Oui bon, j'avoue, il me manque...

Kate : « Rick ? »

Rick : « Oui »

Kate : « Ça te dis de dormir chez moi ce soir ? »

Rick : « D'accord, il faut juste que je prévienne mère et Alexis mais oui pourquoi pas »

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro du loft

Rick : « Allo Pumpkin … Non, rien de grave, je préviens juste que je dors pas à la maison ce soir … Oui avec Kate … Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est bon, Alexis prévient mère et elle m'a dit de dire « _Surtout faîtes des bêtises, j'ai envie d'être grande soeur_ » »

J'explosais de rire et Rick me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans mon fou rire. Sans que nous nous en rendions compte, nous étions déjà arrivés au niveau de l'hôpital. Nous garâmes la voiture à quelques mètres de l'entrée et entrâmes quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall d'entrée. Lanie nous rejoignit dès qu'elle nous avait aperçu. Celle-ci allait beaucoup mieux, elle avait un grand sourire dès qu'elle me vit. Elle me tendit ses bras, et vint se réfugier pour une forte étreinte ma meilleure amie m'avait manqué. La journée se passa à l'hôpital auprès de Javier qui était complètement déboussolé par l'absence de son « _Bro_ ». En effet, Ryan était bien à l'hôpital mais pour une autre raison, celui-ci devait remplir de nombreux papiers suite au décès de sa femme. Il ne rendit pas visite à son coéquipier. A midi, Lanie était partie avec Rick pour aller chercher de quoi manger, il ramena du chinois. Justement j'en avais terriblement envie. Un bon plat chinois : des rouleaux de printemps, des nems, des sushis, du riz cantonais...

Vers quatorze heures, le médecin était passé pour dire que Javier pourrait sortir le lendemain mais qu'il devait revenir deux à trois fois par semaine pour la kiné. A la vue de son regard, il n'avait pas hâte à commencer. Il devait être dix-neuf heures quand les infirmières nous prièrent de partir et cette fois-ci, le chantage n'avait pas marché. Une fois oui, mais pas deux... Avant d'aller au loft pour que Rick prenne des affaires pour dormir et pour le lendemain, nous déposâmes Lanie à son appartement car celle-ci n'avait pas pris sa voiture. Comme d'habitude, le trajet se fit en silence. A quoi pouvait bien penser Rick ? Avait-il compris le message de cette invitation ? Enfin, il n'y avait pas que ça, je voulais passer du temps avec lui avant que le boulot au poste reprenne, car au poste, il ne pourrait pas y avoir de dérapage. Notre relation devait rester professionnelle au poste sinon Gates pourrait le virer, et l'idée ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. Et puis, Gates n'allait pas accepter que je pose une semaine de vacances alors que Javier et Ryan ne pouvaient pas venir bosser. Ryan devait revenir dans trois semaines normalement. Soit une semaine après l'enterrement de Jenny.

Alexis : « Tu devais pas aller dormir chez Kate ce soir ? »

Rick : « Si mais il fallait que je prenne des affaires »

Alexis : « D'accord, alors bonne soirée papa »

Rick : « Merci Pumpkin »

En attendant que Rick revienne avec un sac où il y avait ses affaires, Alexis et moi discutâmes tranquillement

Alexis : « Comment va Lanie et Esposito au fait ? »

Kate : « Lanie est chez elle, elle est sortie ce matin mais est restée à l'hôpital auprès de Javier, et il pourra sortir dès demain si tout se passe bien. »

Alexis : « Super ! »

Je trouvais ça étrange, d'habitude nos arrivions à parler très facilement avec Alexis, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose avait changé. Est-ce parce que son père et moi étions ensemble ? Non, ce matin, nous avions discuté sans aucun problème. Elle devait être fatiguée ou bien était-elle en train de penser au mystérieux jeune homme avec qui elle avait passé la soirée il y a deux jours. Étaient-ils ensemble ?

Kate : « Alors ta soirée avec ce jeune homme ? »

Alexis : « C'était super, on a beaucoup rigolé, le concert était vraiment cool, Lady Gaga a été super gentille avec nous. J'ai même plusieurs photos avec elle et un autographe. Et toi, le mariage ? »

Kate : « Très bien, à part le lendemain... »

Alexis : « Encore heureux que mon père était là »

Mais elle me lance des perches ou quoi ? Je n'avais jamais vu Alexis dans cet état. Rick me prit par la taille, et j'étais soulagée, je me détendis doucement face à sa présence à mes côtés. Il fallait quand même que je parle de cette discussion avec Rick. Alexis agissait bizarrement.

Rick : « On y va ? »

Kate : « D'accord »

Comment allais-je parler à Rick de cette discussion étrange ? Dis moi Rick, Alexis va bien ? Parce que quand tu étais dans ta chambre, elle semblait ailleurs, en colère contre moi parce que je suis avec toi. Elle me lançait des perches. Et elle avait dû mal à se confier alors que d'habitude je suis comme une seconde mère pour elle... Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait...

**POV de Rick :**

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre quand j'entendis Alexis parler avec Kate, c'est bon signe, je trouvais qu'elle était ailleurs depuis quelques jours, en fait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce riche garçon. Était-elle amoureuse ? Ou était-elle en pleine crise d'adolescence ?

Je prenais mon jean que Kate aimait particulièrement, une chemise bleue, une serviette, mon gel douche ainsi que mon parfum.

Quand je rejoignis les deux femmes de vie, Kate ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec Pumpkin, ça voulait bien dire que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ma fille, elle n'était pas naturelle. Je mis mon bras au niveau de la taille de Kate et l'enlaçai. Elle se détendit immédiatement. Ma présence la rassurait et j'en étais ravi. Kate Beckett avait besoin de son écrivain pour pouvoir surmonter les étapes de la vie.

Durant le trajet allant de mon appartement au sien, je vis que Kate n'allait pas bien. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas bien ? N'avait-elle plus envie de moi pour dormir chez elle ?

Rick : « Tout va bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? »

Kate : « Je pensais à plusieurs trucs. Tu as remarqué qu'Alexis était bizarre tout à l'heure ? »

Rick : « Oui, je trouvais étrange d'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais été tendu quand tu étais seule avec Alexis alors que là tu l'étais »

Kate : « Elle agissait bizarrement, comme si elle me reprochait d'être avec toi, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me repousse »

Rick : « Elle ne te repoussera jamais »

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue de ma réponse, en même temps, je n'avais pas assisté à la conversation donc je ne pouvais pas en être certain.

Rick : « Écoute mon cœur, dès que je rentre au loft, je lui parlerai, ça te va ? »

Kate : « Merci, je t'aime »

Avais-je rêvé ou elle m'avait dit « _Je t'aime_ » ?

Rick : « Je t'aime aussi Kate »

Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse, et quelques secondes après, j'entremêlai mes doigts parmi les siens. Je pense que ce soir, je vais passer une bonne voire une très bonne soirée.

**POV de Kate : **

Rick : « Tout va bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? »

Kate : « Je pensais à plusieurs trucs. Tu as remarqué qu'Alexis était bizarre tout à l'heure ? »

Rick : « Oui, je trouvais étrange d'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais été tendu quand tu étais seule avec Alexis alors que là tu l'étais »

Kate : « Elle agissait bizarrement, comme si elle me reprochait être avec toi, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me repousse »

Rick : « Elle ne te repoussera jamais »

Je n'étais pas convaincue de sa réponse, elle avait vraiment l'air de m'en vouloir. J'avais envie de pleurer lorsque que je me remémorais la conversation que j'avais eu avec elle. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Mais Rick était tellement attentionné avec moi, il était _so sweet_. Devais-je déclarer mes sentiments maintenant ? En même temps, lui l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises alors c'était à moi de me lancer. J'étais prête à vivre cette relation au grand jour peu importe les regards des autres. Je voulais juste qu'Alexis ne soit pas fâchée contre moi parce que ça nuirait à notre relation.

Rick : « Écoute mon cœur, dès que je rentre au loft, je lui parlerai, ça te va ? »

Kate : « Merci, je t'aime »

Il eut un sursaut lorsque les mots « Je t'aime » étaient sortis de ma bouche.

Rick : « Je t'aime aussi Kate »

Ouf, il ne m'a pas rejeté. En même temps, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Des fois, j'ai vraiment des pensées débiles. Pourquoi ton amant te rejetterais alors que tu viens de lui avouer que tu l'aimais... En plus il attendait ça depuis quatre ans. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Je déposais ma main droite sur sa cuisse puis quelques secondes plus tard, il entremêla ses doigts avec les miens. Un sourire s'extirpa de sa bouche. Il avait compris qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée, et que moi de-même. Il s'approcha de moi, puis me fit quelques baisers dans le cou, de plus en plus sensuels.

Kate : « Rick si tu ne veux pas que nous ayons un accident, je te conseille d'arrêter et qu'on reprenne ça tout à l'heure »

Rick : « Vos désirs sont des ordres détective, mais je peux garder votre main ? »

Kate : « Oui »

Le reste du trajet se fit sous tension. Une tension tellement forte que dès que je garais la voiture, Rick me sautait dessus. Ah cet homme, toujours aussi coquin et désireux. Il nous fallut dix minutes avant d'arriver à mon appartement au lieu de deux normalement. Cet homme va me rendre folle de désir. A peine avoir fermé la porte de mon mini loft, Rick me plaquait contre la porte. Il fit monter le désir en se collant contre mon corps qui était en ébullition. Il passa ses mains en dessous de mes fesses puis me porta. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin afin de me pas tomber. Mes mains tenait fermement son cou. Nous nous embrassions sauvagement et plus nous nous embrassions, plus le désir montait. Mon corps était en feu, et je ne doutais pas une seconde que c'était la même chose chez lui. Il se dirigeait vers ma chambre, maintenant il connaissait le chemin. Il me jeta sur le lit puis s'allongea sur moi. Il enleva son tee-shirt, puis le mien. Aujourd'hui Rick était maître de mon corps. Limite, je pouvais mettre mes mains derrière le dos, Rick se chargeait du reste. Il embrassait de nouveau mon cou, je le relevais afin qu'il ait un meilleur accès. Mes cuisses étaient toujours enlacées autour de ses hanches. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se détache de moi, j'étais et je suis accroc à lui, à son corps, à son odeur, en fait, à tout ce qui lui appartenait.

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous étions en sous-vêtements. Comment avait-il fait sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Au pire, ce n'était pas grave, j'aurais d'autres moyens de me rattraper. Et comme à mon habitude, il fallait maintenant que je prenne le contrôle des évènements sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle. Donc, Rick se retrouva sous moi et comme la fois précédente, un gémissement de mécontentement sortit de sa bouche et me fit rigoler. Il allait devoir s'habituer parce que Kate Beckett ne se laissait pas faire et ne se laissera jamais faire. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son corps avant de m'attaquer à son caleçon, moi aussi j'avais le droit d'enlever un vêtement, sinon ce n'est pas équitable. Je m'emparais donc de ce caleçon noir et le fit descendre jusqu'à qu'il touche le sol. Ses mains m'agrippèrent pour me remonter vers ses lèvres. Monsieur était-il en manque de mes lèvres ? J'exécutais ses désirs et je m'emparai de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Pendant que ma langue dansait avec la sienne, ses mains retirèrent mon soutien-gorge noir et doré. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'empara de nouveau de mon cou puis de ma poitrine. Il me fit basculer pour qu'il puisse se remettre au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres bouillantes me faisait chavirer vers le septième ciel. Tiens, mais où était ma culotte ? Mais quel petit garnement celui-là. Après quelques secondes de pause, Rick me fit monter au septième siècle, et encore c'était beaucoup plus haut que le septième ciel.

Les journaux avaient vraiment tort à son sujet, cet homme était un amour, il était doux, attentionné, il chérissait les personnes importantes à ses yeux et il était un dieu sans pour autant se vanter d'en être un. Il était tout sauf une personne cruelle qui couchait avec n'importe qui juste pour faire parler de lui. Non, déjà, il ne couchait pas, il faisait l'amour à la personne qui était dans le lit avec lui et ensuite, il n'était pas comme ça, il avait beau être un gamin de cinq ans, au fond de lui, c'était une personne adorable qui savait prendre des bonnes décisions.

Mon dieu, cet homme était le seul qui me faisait vivre ses sensations là. Déjà rien qu'en le regardant, les sensations se ruaient sur moi : le bien-être, l'amour, les papillons dans le ventre... Puis nous nous comprenions rien qu'avec un regard. Cette affaire avec la mort d'une scénariste d'une série que je regardais avec maman. Nous interrogions une serveuse et j'avais dit avec un seul regard à Castle de proposer son aide pour lire le manuscrit de cette même serveuse et de l'envoyer chez son éditeur. Il avait accepté après quelques regards insistants de ma part. Cet homme était juste parfait.

Après deux heures intensives, nous nous écroulâmes sur mon lit. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule tout en faisant des cercles avec mon index sur son torse musclé. Lui jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Il était tellement craquant quand il faisait ça. Il me faisait juste rêver. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche quand je remarquai que Rick me suivait. Il fallait croire que c'était reparti pour un coup, et encore heureux que j'avais repris mon souffle entre temps sinon je serai bientôt morte de plaisir.

_To be continued !_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

« Le but de la discussion ne doit pas être la victoire, mais l'amélioration. » - Joseph Joubert

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Après deux heures intensives, nous nous écroulâmes sur mon lit. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule tout en faisant des cercles avec mon index sur son torse musclé. Lui jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Il était tellement craquant quand il faisait ça. Il me faisait juste rêver. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche quand je remarquai que Rick me suivait. Il fallait croire que c'était reparti pour un coup, et encore heureux que j'avais repris mon souffle entre temps sinon je serai bientôt morte de plaisir._

**Le lendemain matin :**

**POV de Rick :**

Mon dieu, cette femme me rendait fou de désir. Je pouvais lui faire l'amour vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre si elle le voulait, rien ne m'arrêtait. Nous avions continué nos ébats dans la douche et ensuite, nous nous étions couchés pleinement satisfait l'un de l'autre. Il était neuf heures quand je m'étais réveillé en sursaut. Kate était toujours endormie, elle était trop craquante. Nous étions ensemble depuis peu, trois ou quatre jours mais c'est comme si j'avais déjà passé trente ans de ma vie avec elle. Elle me rendait fou, elle me surprenait de jour en jour. Elle était ma future et troisième épouse. Oui bon, pas tout de suite mais surement bientôt.

Je sortais du lit en faisant attention de pas réveiller ma chérie, j'aimais bien quand elle était en colère, elle avait des mimiques _so cute_, sauf quand elle était énervée contre moi, alors là, je pouvais dire adieu à mon existence. Je descendais les escaliers doucement puis je me fis un café. Comment résister face à sa nouvelle cafetière, elle me disait « _Viens, viens te faire un délicieux café_ ». Je ne pus résister à la tentation. J'espère que la machine à café n'avait pas réveillé Kate parce que celle-ci faisait un bruit incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une tondeuse dans son salon. Je bus en vitesse ce breuvage puis laissai un mot sur le bar et parti aussitôt en direction du loft.

**POV de Kate :**

Je me réveillai en sursaut suite à un claquement strident. Tiens, Rick n'était plus au lit ? Il a dû partir faire des courses où allait au loft voir Alexis. Je descendais donc vers la cuisine quand je vis un mot posé sur le bar. «_**Kate, désolé d'être parti sans te réveiller, j'aurais voulu rester un peu plus longtemps à tes côtés mais je devais aller voir Alexis pour savoir pourquoi elle agit comme ça envers toi. Ça m'inquiètes vraiment et je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal. Je t'aime, Rick**_». Mais comment un mec pouvait-il être aussi attentionné ? Il était juste parfait, dès qu'on allait pas bien, il te remontait le moral, dès que tu était heureuse, il te faisait profiter de ce bonheur. Je décidai alors de lui laisser le temps de parler avec Alexis et ensuite, je le rejoindrai. Je pris mon café habituel puis me rendis chez Lanie afin de voir comment celle-ci allait.

**POV de Rick :**

Après avoir pris un taxi en face de l'appartement de Kate, je me dirigeais vers mon appartement. Alexis était levée depuis quelques heures et n'avait pas cours ce jour-ci. Il fallait que je sache impérativement ce que cachait ma fille. Le taxi me déposa devant l'immeuble et je m'engouffrais dedans après avoir payé le chauffeur.

J'entrais dans le loft et je n'entendais aucun bruit. Était-elle sortie ? Non, mère me l'aurait dit.

Rick : « Pumpkin ? Pumpkin tu es là ? »

Alexis : « Dans ma chambre »

Rick : « Tu peux descendre ma puce ? »

Alexis : « J'arrive »

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une des femmes de ma vie se tenait face à moi.

Alexis : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Rick : « Moi rien. Toi par contre, tu me dois des explications »

Alexis : « Des explications ? Pourquoi ? »

Rick : « Tu as un comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Tu es mal polie avec Kate, et j'en passe... Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Alexis : « Écoute papa, j'aime Kate, mais ça me fait très bizarre de la voir à tes côtés alors qu'elle t'a fait si mal. Je ne l'a rejète pas mais j'ai du mal en ce moment. Et puis, tu crois que ne plus te voir aussi souvent qu'avant me rend heureuse ? Bien sûr grand-mère est là mais quand elle partira en tournée, je serai seule... »

Rick : « Oh _honey_, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Je vais être plus souvent au loft si tu veux mais je ne peux pas arrêter d'un coup ma relation naissante avec Kate car tu es seule. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour toi mais je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais si nous rompions ».

Alexis : « Je ne te demande pas de rompre avec elle, je sais que tu es heureux avec elle, qu'elle est heureuse avec toi, alors je suis heureuse mais juste que vous soyez plus à la maison. Je voudrais faire la connaissance de Kate et non du Lieutenant Beckett »

Rick : « Je te promet que ce soir, on est à la maison et plus tard, je lui demanderai d'emménager au loft. Ça te va ? »

Alexis : « Bien sûr. Je suis heureuse pour toi papa ! Je t'aime »

Rick : « Moi aussi Pumpkin ! »

Bon, en fait, rien d'alarmant. Elle s'inquiétait juste pour moi et était encore sceptique face à ma nouvelle relation avec Kate. Rien de très grave. J'étais soulagé et en même temps inquiet. Comment allais-je lui dire que je veux passer du temps avec ma fille tout en restant à ses côtés sans lui proposer d'emménager au loft...

**POV de Kate :**

Il était midi quand je quittai l'appartement de Lanie. Elle allait beaucoup mieux, on aurait même dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'accident. Je décidai d'appeler Rick pour savoir si je pouvais passer manger chez lui, et il avait accepté. Il m'avait même dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui voulait me parler. Je m'exécutai donc et pris un taxi pour aller au loft. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais chez lui.

Rick : « Hey mon cœur, entre »

Kate : « Tu m'as manqué ce matin » lui chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille

Rick : « Désolé. Tu as faim ? »

Kate : « Un peu »

Alexis : « Salut Kate »

Kate : « Salut Alexis. Comment vas-tu ? »

Alexis : « Très bien, hum Kate... Je voulais m'excuser si je t'ai offensé hier soir, ce n'était pas mon intention c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu sois avec papa vu que tu l'as fait tant … euh bref, je suis désolée »

Kate : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Alexis, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis j'ai fait quoi à ton père ? Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase »

Alexis : « Eum... Demande à papa, il pourra te dire mieux que moi »

Kate : « Je pense savoir le mot que tu allais dire. Ce n'est pas « souffrir » ? Alexis, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait souffrir ton père, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais sache une chose, il n'est pas le seul à avoir souffert dans cette histoire. Mais maintenant, c'est du passé. Il faut savoir oublier certaines choses »

Rick : « On passe à table ? »

Nous passâmes donc à table et le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur ainsi que dans des délires inimaginables. Il devait être quatorze heures quand nous finîmes de manger. Rick me proposa de rester dormir au loft et j'acceptai avec un grand sourire. Nous fîmes une balade en famille à Central Park, ses mains entremêlées avec les miennes, et Alexis à côté de lui. C'était une journée magnifique passée avec Rick et Alexis. Nous rentrâmes vers dix-neuf au loft, Alexis était montée dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et Rick et moi nous étions dans sa chambre. Nous passâmes les trois-quarts du temps à nous embrasser, à nous câliner, à rigoler.

La soirée se fit avec Alexis, nous étions allés au cinéma et nous avions mangé au restaurant français préféré de Rick. Le reste de la soirée se fit au loft dans le lit de Rick. Bien sûr Alexis était dans sa chambre. Nous dérapâmes encore une fois et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras de chacun.

_To be continued !_


	10. Epilogue

_**Épilogue :**_

_"__There is a universal truth we all have to face, whether we want to or not: everything eventually ends. I must as I looked forward to this day, I've always disliked endings. Last day of summer, the final chapter of a great book, parting ways with a close friend. But endings are inevitable. Leaves fall, we close the book, you say good-bye. Today is one those days for us. Today we say good-bye to everything that was familiar, everything that was comfortable. We're moving on. But just because we're leaving and that hurts, there are some people who are so much a part of us, they'll be with us no matter what. They are our solid ground, our North Star, and the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us. Always.__"- Discours d'Alexis dans le 4x23._

_**Deux semaines plus tard :**_

Aujourd'hui, était un des pires jours de ma vie. L'enterrement de Jenny se déroulait aujourd'hui, 5 mai 2012. Elle était morte depuis un mois et sa perte faisait un vide dans mon cœur, dans le cœur de Rick également. Bref, dans le cœur de tout le monde.

Il était neuf heures quand nous nous réveillâmes en même temps. Je me blottis dans ses bras pour voir s'il était encore là, et quand je vis qu'il était bien là, je me blottis encore plus contre lui. Un gémissement de satisfaction s'extirpa de sa bouche. Je relevais ma tête afin de le voir content, et là, je voyais un homme, mon homme complètement gaga de moi, de mon corps.

Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble et bien sûr, les choses étaient allées trop loin une nouvelle fois. Cet homme pouvait me faire l'amour autant de fois qu'il voulait, en même temps je n'avais jamais vu un homme comme ça. Tous ceux qui ont pu franchir cette limite ne me faisait pas l'amour mais couchait avec moi. Rick, lui me faisait bel et bien l'amour. Il ne me traitait pas comme une vulgaire poupée pouvant assouvir ses besoins quotidiens. Non, lui, il était un vrai homme. Mon « one and done ».

Pourquoi avais-je pris une douche alors que maintenant j'avais une envie de courir ?

Kate : « Je vais courir, tu veux venir ? »

Rick : « Kate, on vient de se doucher... On ira après l'enterrement, comme ça tu pourras te défouler »

Kate : « Tout à l'heure, j'aurais besoin de toi, pas de courir. Mais si tu veux pas y aller, on ira demain »

Rick : « Bon, je prends mes affaires et on y va »

Kate : « Merci, je t'aime »

Rick : « Moi aussi je t'aime »

Nous partîmes pour une heure et demi de footing. Rick avançait bien, voire très bien car des fois, j'étais à la ramasse. Mais il se conduisait en vrai gentleman car il m'attendait dès que j'étais trop loin de lui, ou bien il était juste en manque de mon odeur. Il adorait mon shampoing à la cerise. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'un jour il me le pique.

Après une heure et demi de footing, nous rentrâmes au loft pour une seconde douche bien méritée. Nous dérapâmes de nouveau, à force ça ne m'étonnais même plus, et d'ailleurs je venais de me rendre compte que c'était beaucoup plus chaud sous la douche que dans son lit. Que dis-je, dans notre lit.

Nous déjeunâmes avec Alexis et Martha, et nous passâmes le reste de la matinée sur le sofa à rigoler des histoires que nous racontait Martha sur Rick quand il était petit.

Oula, qu'est-ce que j'avais. Je me sentais pas très bien. Je m'excusai auprès de Martha, Alexis et Rick, et me dirigeai vers les toilettes. En moins de deux minutes, le contenu de mon estomac était parti dans la cuvette. Ça fait quand même deux jours que ça dure. Je devais avoir mangé un truc qui n'était pas frais et voilà les conséquences. Si ça continue, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir un médecin. Je retournais vers notre petite famille bien soudée et m'assis sur les genoux de mon homme. Un petit « _ça va ?_ » se fit entendre au creux de mon oreille. J'acquiesçais avec un baiser sur sa joue droite. Il posa sa tête au creux de mon cou et je m'allongeais pratiquement sur lui pour qu'il soit plus a l'aise. Il posa sa main droite sur mon ventre, et le caressait doucement comme si j'attendais un enfant. Je souris face à cette délicate attention. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé quand Rick me poussa délicatement afin d'aller préparer le déjeuner. Il était midi. Nous avions une heure avant d'aller nous préparer pour l'enterrement de Jenny.

Nous déjeunâmes rapidement, puis je me dirigeai vers notre chambre afin de me préparer. Nous, les filles, on met soit disant une heure pour se préparer. Non, c'est faux. Je met dix minutes pour me maquiller, dix minutes pour me lisser les cheveux et trois minutes pour le brossage de dent. Soit un total de vingt-trois minutes. Il y a quand même une différence de trente-sept minutes. Bref, après m'être préparée, j'enfilais la robe que Rick m'avait offerte pour nos un mois ensemble ; il me l'avais offerte légèrement en avance comme ça je pourrais la mettre pour l'enterrement. J'enfilais donc cette sublime robe noire bustier. Elle comporte deux couches : un voile noire et d'un tulle noire. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été crée rien que pour moi. Quand Rick ouvrit la porte, il ouvrit la bouche et fut bouche bée pendant une minute.

Kate : « Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise »

Rick : « Tu es magnifique ma chérie »

Kate : « Merci mon cœur. Je te laisse la salle de bain »

Rick : « Merci »

Il sortit de sa salle de bain dix minutes plus tard en caleçon. Mon dieu, pourquoi il s'était mis en caleçon, il savait très bien que dès qu'il était en tenue légère, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Non, Kate reste calme, résiste ! J'avais déjà le rouge qui montait. Super !

Kate : « Dépêche toi de t'habiller sinon je vais te sauter dessus ! »

Rick : « Tu n'as pas envie ? »

Kate : « Bien sûr que si, mais sinon on va être en retard »

Il s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard il était en smoking. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise grise anthracite, une cravate noir ainsi qu'une veste noire. Il faisait très chaud donc j'optais pour une simple étole anthracite afin de me marier aux couleurs de mon homme. Alexis portait également une robe noire et Martha elle portait un tailleur noir. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Nous nous arrêtâmes en cours de route chez le fleuriste pour aller prendre des roses blanches. Nous prîmes une dizaine de roses afin d'en donner une à chaque membre de la famille de Rick et des collèges du 12th : Alexis, Martha, Rick, Javier, Lanie, Gates, ainsi que quelques collèges du poste qui connaissaient Jenny et bien sûr une pour moi. Nous arrivâmes à quatorze heures pile en même temps que Lanie et Esposito. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble, vers le cercueil de Jenny et donc vers Ryan. Avant d'arriver, Rick avait distribué les roses afin que tout le monde n'arrive pas avec les mains vides. Rick me prit la main pour me montrer qu'il était là. Il avait eu le bon réflexe parce que je sentais que j'allais craquer avant le début de la cérémonie mais sa présence me réconfortais, me rendais plus forte.

Kate et Rick : « Toutes mes condoléances Kevin »

Ryan : « Merci vous deux. On a pas arrêté de me le dire mais je sais que vous deux c'est vraiment sincère. En même temps Kate, tu sais ce que c'est »

Kate : « Je comprends, je me disais la même chose »

Ryan : « Ça tient toujours le discours Castle ? »

Rick : « Oui oui, je parlerai au nom de la 12th de mère et d'Alexis »

Ryan : « Merci bro' »

La cérémonie débuta à quatorze heures trente. Le prêtre fit son discours habituel, puis Rick débuta par son discours. J'étais montée sur l'estrade avec lui suite à sa demande.

Rick : « Affronter la mort n'est jamais une épreuve facile. Perdre sa femme, son âme sœur est une chose terrible que personne ne devrait avoir à vivre au lendemain de son mariage. Lorsque l'on perd un être cher, le sol se fissure sous nos pieds, on a l'impression de ne plus faire parti de cet univers tellement la peine qui nous habite est grande. Le chagrin et la douleur entrent dans notre corps, notre cœur et notre esprit pour des jours et des jours. Mais durant cette terrible épreuve, la famille et les amis sont là pour nous aider à traverser ce sombre tunnel et il se peut qu'à un moment, nous revoyons la lumière du jour. »

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Rick avait les larmes au yeux quand il avait fini d'écrire le discours. Il m'avait dit que ce n'était rien mais non, ce n'était pas rien. Je n'avais pas pu le lire et je comprenais mieux maintenant.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, en même temps, son discours était magnifique. Il avait un réel talent, ça on pouvait pas le nier. Je l'embrassa sur la joue pour le féliciter puis il tourna la tête et nous nous embrassâmes devant tout le monde. Bon, ce n'était pas prévu de dévoiler notre relation à Gates mais bon, tant pis. Nous retournâmes à notre place quand Kevin se leva pour prendre la parole.

Kevin : « Merci Rick pour ce magnifique discours.

Jenny, je voudrais te dire... des mots légers.  
Aussi légers qu'une bulle de savon…

Je voudrais te dire… des mots simples.  
Aussi simples que l'eau pure d'une source.

Je voudrais te dire… des mots doux.  
Aussi doux que le miel de l'abeille…

Je voudrais te dire… des mots fous.  
Aussi fous que les battements de mon cœur…

Je voudrais te dire, tout simplement : « Je t'aime ».

Un mois sans toi me paraît être une éternité, tu me manques.

Aujourd'hui, ça aurait fait un mois qu'on aurait été mariés. Un mois vécu en tant qu'époux. Tu me manques tellement, je t'aime Jenny. »

Le discours de Ryan me brisa le cœur et je vins me blottir contre Rick. Il me chuchotait des mots doux pour me calmer, et essuyait avec son pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Cependant, je n'arrivai pas à me calmer, l'idée de ce que pouvait vivre Ryan, je le connaissais avec la mort de ma mère. Mais maintenant, ce dont j'avais peur, c'était de perdre Rick. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas si je pourrais continuer à vivre sans lui. Rick me prit la main, se leva et m'emmena marcher pour me calmer et pour ne pas que les autres me voient aussi faible. Avant de partir, Rick regarda Ryan et il demanda à son collège s'il pouvait m'emmener marcher pour reprendre des forces, celui-ci avait accepté directement. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers un banc un peu plus loin et à ce moment là, je craquais davantage.

Rick : « Kate... Kate, regarde moi »

Kate : « J'arrive pas, ça me rappelle tellement ma mère. Et je me suis rendue compte que si je te perdais, je n'arriverais plus à vivre »

Rick : « Mais tu ne me perdras pas comme ça. Je vais rester encore longtemps avec toi. Je ne te quitterai jamais, je suis là. Je t'aime mon cœur »

Kate : « Je t'aime aussi. On peut rester un peu là ? »

Rick : « Oui, Ryan est au courant »

Je me blottis davantage sur lui en faisant attention de ne pas salir son smoking avec mes larmes et mon mascara qui coulait. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne et me soufflait des mots doux tout en embrassant mes cheveux.

Kate : « Je me sens encore coupable pour Jenny, si on était arrivés plus tôt »

Rick : « Hey Kate, rappelle toi ce que Roger t'avait dit pendant ta séance »

Kate : « Ce n'est pas de votre faute Kate, ce n'est la faute de personne. Vous culpabilisez parce que vous pensez que si vous étiez arrivés une minute plus tôt vous l'auriez sauvée. Mais qui vous dit que vous l'auriez sauvée ? Elle aurait pu faire un arrêt à l'hôpital comme elle l'a fait. Vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé, vous devez vivre avec et accepter. Vous avez juste à accepter qu'elle soit morte alors que vous l'avez sauvée. Il y a quelqu'un qui a dit : « _Lorsque l'on meurt ou que l'on souffre d'une horrible perte nous traversons tous cinq étapes de la peine. On passe par le déni car la perte n'est pas envisageable, on ne peut imaginer que c'est réel. On s'énerve contre tout le monde, contre les survivants, contre nous-même. Puis on trouve un arrangement, on supplie, on implore, on offre tout ce qu'on a, on offre nos propres âmes en échange d'un jour de plus. Quand les négociations échouent la colère est difficile à contenir, on tombe dans la dépression, le désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte finalement que l'on a tout tenté. On abandonne. On abandonne et on accepte. Le chagrin peut être une chose que l'on a en commun mais il est différent pour tout le monde. Il n'y a pas que la mort dont on fait le deuil, de la vie, d'une perte, d'un changement. Et on se demande pourquoi ça bloque autant parfois, pourquoi ça fait tant de mal mais la chose dont on doit se souvenir c'est que ça peut changer. C'est comme ça qu'on reste en vie, quand ça fait si mal, qu'on ne peut plus respirer, c'est comme ça qu'on survit. En se rappelant, qu'un jour, qu'en quelque sorte, vous ne le ressentirez plus de la même manière, ça ne fera plus aussi mal. Le chagrin vient à chacun en son temps, de sa propre manière. Alors le mieux que l'on puisse faire, le mieux que chacun puisse faire est de recourir à l'honnêteté. Le truc vraiment merdique, la pire partie du chagrin est que vous ne pouvez le contrôler. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire est d'essayer de laisser nos sentiments quand ils viennent. Et les laisser partir quand on peut. La pire chose c'est qu'à la minute où vous pensez l'avoir surmonté, ça recommence. Et toujours, à chaque fois, vous ne pouvez plus respirer. Le chagrin comporte cinq étapes. Elles nous semblent à tous différentes, mais il y en a toujours cinq : le déni, la colère, les négociations, la dépression, l'acceptation. _» Vous êtes dans la quatrième phase, il ne reste plus qu'à franchir cette phase et accepter cette mort. »

Rick : « Je serai là quand tu accepteras que ce n'était pas ta faute ni celle de Ryan et d'autant moins celle de Jenny »

Kate : « Merci »

Rick : « _Always_ »

J'avais encore cette boule au ventre, fallait vraiment que j'aille chez le médecin. Ce n'était pas possible que je fasse une indigestion, elle ne pouvait pas durer aussi longtemps.

Rick : « Kate, ça va ? Tu es pâle »

Kate : « Pas trop, depuis quelques jours, j'ai mal au ventre et je vomis le matin essentiellement. Je pense à une indigestion »

Rick : « Tu veux qu'on aille voir le médecin demain ? »

Kate : « Oui, et puis après l'enterrement, tu pourras me déposer au supermarché, j'ai deux trois courses à faire »

Kate savait maintenant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son corps. Enfin, elle avait quand même un léger doute mais elle était sûre à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent.

Le reste de la cérémonie se fit plus sereinement, Jenny fut enterrée et une cinquantaine de roses blanches, rouges furent lancées au niveau de son cercueil.

Esposito : « Beckett, on a un meurtre, on demande une autre équipe ou on y va ? »

Kate : « Ryan ? Tu peux tenir sans nous ? »

Ryan : « Ouais, allez-y c'est bon »

Esposito et Rick : « Courage bro' et encore toutes nos condoléances »

Et c'est parti, un nouveau meurtre. Je n'étais pas enchantée vu que je devais aller au supermarché. Cependant, Rick me déposa comme prévu au supermarché près de Central Park. Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans la voiture et nousnous dirigeâmes vers Central Park.

Après la découverte du corps, nous allâmes au poste pour remplir le fameux tableau blanc. Après avoir déposé mes affaires, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour auprès de Rick

Rick avait commencé à remplir le tableau avec le nom de la victime, le lieu de découverte, le créneau où elle avait été tuée, quand est-ce qu'elle avait quitté son travail... La routine.

Kate : « Rick, on peut aller dans la salle de repos »

Rick : « Bien sûr »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle de repos, je fermais la porte.

Kate : « Tu sais mes nausées, c'est pas à cause d'une indigestion »

Rick : « Ne me dis pas que ... »

Kate : « Si, je suis enceinte »

Rick : « Tu veux le garder ? »

Kate : « Évidemment, je suis prête, je t'aime et je sais que tu es un excellent père donc si je ne suis pas une bonne mère, alors tu rattraperas le tout »

Rick : « On va avoir un bébé, on va avoir un bébé Caskett »

Kate : « Caskett ? »

Rick : « Castle + Beckett = Caskett »

J'explosa de rire puis Rick me prit dans ses bras et nous nous embrassâmes comme jamais nous nous étions embrassés. J'étais vraiment contente d'être enceinte, ce n'était pas prévu, j'avais peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, peur d'échouer. Mais Rick lui est déjà père, père d'une magnifique Alexis, qui est plus mature que son père. Il a réussi à l'élever malgré une mère absente, et son caractère de gamin. Mais, ce qu'il faut se dire c'est qu'il faut profiter de la vie, prendre **ce que la vie nous offre ** (qu'on offrait), et le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait m'offrir c'était un enfant de Rick.

_**Cinq mois plus tard (→ sixième mois de grossesse) : **_

Mon ventre était déjà bien arrondi, j'étais enceinte de six mois et Rick était vraiment attentionné avec moi. Il me chouchoutait vraiment, telle une princesse. Il avait peur maintenant au niveau du boulot et maintenant, je ne faisais plus que les interrogatoires, Rick ne voulait pas risquer la vie du bébé lors d'une arrestation. Gates était de l'avis de Rick, pour une fois j'aimerai dire qu'ils avaient raison ! De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, et je ne voulais pas risquer la vie de notre enfant.

Nous étions rentrés de l'échographie des six mois et je savais maintenant que j'attendais une petite fille. Rick était vraiment gaga quand il a su que c'était une petite fille.

Martha : « Dîtes moi que c'est une fille ! »

Kate : « En effet Martha, c'est une fille »

Alexis : « JE VAIS ÊTRE GRANDE SOEUR D'UNE PETITE CASKETT ! »

Kate : « Là, tu vois, ton père a eu la même réaction sauf que lui c'était : _JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA D'UNE PETITE CASKETT ! _»

Comment allai-je vivre avec un homme et sa fille qui se ressemblaient tellement, qui avaient les mêmes réactions. J'étais très proche d'Alexis, j'étais comme une seconde mère maintenant pour elle. Mérédith enchaînait tournage sur tournage, du coup, elle ne voyait plus beaucoup Alexis. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pris la place de sa mère, elle restait sa mère mais j'étais sa seconde mère.

Rick se positionna derrière moi, avec ses mains sur mon ventre arrondi. Il me déposa milles baisers sur mon cou.

Kate : « Hey doucement WriterBoy, faut pas exciter maman ! »

Rick : « Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était WriterMan, d'ailleurs il y a une petite fille qui peut le prouver et ensuite, tu me manques terriblement »

Kate : « Tu me manques terriblement aussi et d'ici trois mois, tu verras, ça ira mieux mon cœur »

Nous passâmes une très bonne soirée et nous nous endormîmes sur le canapé dans les bras de l'autre.

La journée avait été forte en émotion, j'étais vraiment exténuée. Je ne pensais pas qu'être enceinte était si fatiguant. Mais c'était une belle aventure à vivre.

_**Trois mois plus tard (→ neuvième mois de grossesse) :**_

Je n'en pouvais plus de ce ventre, j'avais l'impression d'être une baleine ambulante. J'étais en congé de grossesse depuis un mois, Gates m'avait congédiée plus tôt que prévu vu qu'un tueur s'en prenait aux femmes flics enceintes et des femmes flics enceintes, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, elle avait préféré m'isoler au loft. J'avais du mal à tenir avec mon fiancé qui me faisait des avances. Stop ! J'ai bien dis fiancé ?

_**Flash back**_

J'avais du mal à tenir avec mon fiancé qui me faisait des avances

_**Fin du flash back**_

Oui j'avais bien dis fiancé. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Comment ça ?

_**Flash back**_

Rick m'avait invité au restaurant français qu'il aimait tant, celui hors de prix. Avec mon ventre rond, je ne pouvais pas mettre la robe qu'il m'avait offerte pour notre premier mois ensemble. Je décidai donc de mettre une robe rouge longue. Elle était dos nu, et faisait pas femme enceinte ressemblant à une baleine. Encore, je n'étais qu'au septième mois, mon ventre pouvait encore grossir. Il était vingt heures quand j'arriva au restaurant « Cafe du soleil » se situant dans l'Upper West Side.

Nous étions seuls dans le restaurant, je soupçonnais Rick de l'avoir réservé rien que pour nous deux, mais pourquoi ?

Nous dînâmes tranquillement, et comme à notre habitude, nous parlâmes de l'enquête, du bébé et de la chambre d'Aria.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rick fit un signe au serveur et celui-ci mit la musique en route. J'avais compris maintenant, il allait me demander en mariage. Devais-je dire oui ou non ? Je l'aimais oui, mais était-ce pas trop rapide ? Jenny me revint en tête, elle n'avait pas pu vivre son histoire alors devais-je vivre la mienne et prendre les choses telles qu'elles venaient ? Je me sentais coupable face à elle. Après sa mort, nous avions fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, cependant c'était faux. Nous avions eu du mal à vivre correctement. Je m'isolais souvent pour pleurer. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute si elle était morte. Encore une fois la discussion avec Roger me revient en tête. Je devais accepter. Mais comment faire alors que je n'arrivais même pas à accepter la mort de ma propre mère. Je connaissais à peine Jenny mais elle faisait partie de la famille. Accepter. Accepte. Et si la demande en mariage de Rick était mon acceptation ? Et si après avoir dit « oui », j'acceptais enfin que ce n'était pas ma faute ?

Rick s'agenouilla devant moi et me dit :

Rick : « Katherine Beckett veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? »

Kate (_accepte et tu verras, tout ce passera bien_) : « Oui ! »

Il me passa cette magnifique bague elle était en argent avec un diamant dessus à mon doigt. J'étais officiellement une Castle. Je me sentais mal face à Ryan et Jenny mais un poids se souleva et disparut de mon corps. Et si c'était ça. Et si j'avais eu tort ? Non, il me semblait bien que j'étais en train d'accepter sa mort.

Ce fut le second plus beau moment de ma vie suite à l'annonce du médecin que j'attendais une petite fille. D'ailleurs durant le dîner, nous avions décidé de l'appeler Aria.

_**Fin du flash back**_

_**12 janvier 2013 :**_

Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Rick était avec moi dans la salle d'accouchement et j'allais bientôt lui casser la main gauche à force de serrer de plus en plus fort. L'accouchement fut assez rapide mais douloureux. Comme prévu, c'était bien une fille. Elle était magnifique, elle ressemblait tellement à son père, elle avait ses yeux bleus, et quelques mimiques à lui. Elle avait mon visage, et mon nez. Elle était vraiment magnifique. La sage-femme déposa Aria dans mes bras et Rick s'assit à côté de moi et nous étions maintenant une vraie famille.

Infirmière : « Comment voulez-vous appeler votre fille ? »

Kate : « Aria, elle s'appelle Aria »

Infirmière : « Je l'a met sous quel nom ? Beckett ou Castle ? »

Kate : « Rick ? »

Rick : « Rodgers madame. Kate et moi allons nous marier bientôt donc autant l'a mettre sous mon vrai nom »

Infirmière : « Castle n'est pas votre vrai nom ? »

Rick : « Non, Castle est mon nom d'écrivain »

Infirmière : « Très bien. Nous allons vous mettre dans une chambre. »

Rick : « Serait-il possible de la mettre dans une grande chambre seule ? Je payerai plus cher si il le faut »

Infirmière : « Très bien »

L'infirmière partit aussitôt nous laissant seuls avec notre fille

Kate : « Tu n'étais pas obligé pour la chambre tu sais »

Rick : « Je veux pas que les autres soient jaloux de notre fille, elle est tellement magique. Elle te ressemble tellement. Par contre, elle a les yeux de son père »

Kate : « Les miens ne sont pas beaux ? »

Rick : « Si, mais je veux être le seul profiteur. »

Kate : « Peut-être que le prochain aura mes yeux »

Rick : « Le prochain ? Tu veux t'y remettre direct ? »

Kate : « Ah non, pas de suite ! J'avais l'impression d'être une baleine. Va falloir que je fasse du footing tous les jours pendant que tu t'occuperas de ta deuxième princesse »

Rick : « Tu es très bien comme tu es. Et j'aime quand tu as le ventre d'une femme enceinte. Tu es sublime »

Kate : « Tu sais trouver les mots mon cœur. Je t'aime »

Rick : « Moi aussi je t'aime, je vous aime »

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et me déplaça dans une grande chambre, seule comme l'avait demandé Rick quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après le départ de l'infirmière, une vingtaine de personnes entrèrent dans ma chambre. Il y avait Alexis, Martha, mon père, Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Gates, le maire Weldon, le juge ainsi que les amis écrivains de Rick.

Martha : « Elle est sublime Kate »

Kate : « Merci Martha »

Alexis : « Ma petite sœur est sublime, si elle continue comme ça, elle deviendra mannequin »

Kate : « On verra plus tard, mais faut pas qu'elle soit comme ses top modèles qui n'ont pas de muscles rien. »

Lanie : « Chérie, elle est magnifique. Vous avez fait du bon boulot »

Kate : « J'ai fait du bon boulot, c'est moi qui ait porté notre princesse pendant neuf mois »

Rick : « Dis donc mon ange, si je n'avais pas été là, il n'y aura pas eu Aria »

Gates : « Aria est un magnifique prénom qui va parfaitement avec une magnifique petite fille »

Kate : « Merci Capitaine »

Jim : « Katie tu m'as offerte une magnifique petite fille. Être grand-père est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'as jamais fait. »

Kate : « Merci papa ! »

Ils continuèrent tous à nous féliciter pour notre fille. A vrai dire, elle était magnifique. Elle mesurait cinquante et un centimètre et pesait trois kilos et six cent grammes. La taille et le poids parfait.

Quelques jours plus tard, je sortais de la maternité avec Aria et Rick. Rick avait acheté une poussette qui comportait une nacelle. Nous installâmes Aria à l'arrière et démarrâmes la voiture en direction du loft. Nous parlâmes du mariage durant tout le trajet. Nous avions décidé de le faire dans deux mois, histoire que Aria ne soit pas trop jeune. En plus, ça tombait pendant les vacances scolaires comme ça Alexis pourrait être présente.

Nous arrivâmes au loft et là, surprise, tout le monde était présent pour une petite fête improvisé. Nous étions fatigués mais passer une après-midi avec nos amis ne nous dérangeait pas.

Nous couchâmes Aria dans notre chambre, il y avait un berceau blanc à côté de notre lit ; sa chambre n'était pas encore finie et je préférais l'avoir à côté de moi et Rick était du même avis que moi. Nous mîmes en route le talkie-walkie et nous rejoignîmes nos amis dans le salon. La petite fête organisée par nos amis était vraiment extraordinaire. Nous rigolâmes de tout et de rien. Vers dix-huit heures Aria se réveilla et se fut Lanie qui partit la chercher dans son berceau. Elle revint avec notre princesse quelques minutes plus tard.

Lanie : « Bon en fait, qui est la marraine et qui est le parrain ? »

Kate : « La marraine c'est toi bien sûr et Rick a décidé que Ryan serait le parrain. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord. »

Lanie : « Je suis complètement pour. Merci _honey_ ! »

Ryan : « Ça ne me fait plaisir que vous ayez pensé à moi ! »

Kate : « Hey Espo, faut pas déprimer parce que tu n'es pas le parrain... Lanie est marraine donc tu pourras venir la voir quand tu veux, et même si Lanie n'aurait pas été marraine tu aurais pu venir dès que tu le souhaitais »

Esposito : « Merci Beckett »

Lanie était vraiment folle de notre fille, en même temps, dès qu'elle avait vu Lanie elle n'avait pas broncher. Elle se laissa prendre par tout le monde.

Vers dix-neuf heures, les invités commençaient à partir pour nous laisser en famille. Nous étions tous fatigués enfin, surtout moi et Rick. L'accouchement m'avait vraiment fatiguée.

La nuit se passa à merveille, Aria avait fait sa nuit et j'avais pu me reposer.

_Trois mois plus tard : 15 avril 2013 _

Aujourd'hui, j'allais me marier avec Rick. Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin, il y en avait plusieurs : quand Rick et moi nous nous sommes mis en couple, quand j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte de Rick, quand Rick m'avait demandé en mariage, quand Aria était arrivée dans notre vie et ce jour là, mon mariage.

Ma robe était arrivée la veille. Elle était magnifique. On aurait dit une robe de princesse. D'ailleurs Rick me chouchoutait comme une princesse. J'étais une des trois princesses de sa vie. Il y avait Alexis et Aria bien sûr.

La robe était blanche, bustier agrémentée de broderies. Rick avait vraiment bien choisi, nous avions hésité avec une robe rouge mais nous préférions la blanche tous les deux. Les deux robes m'allaient parfaitement mais la rouge ne faisait pas trop mariage à mon goût.

Nous étions dans la même église que pour le mariage de Kevin et de Jenny. Nous voulions changer d'église vu que ça rappelait des mauvais souvenirs à Ryan mais celui-ci nous avait dit que c'était bon.

L'église était décorée très sobrement. Des fleurs blanches et rouges à chaque rangée et quelques nœuds rouge sur quelques chaises.

Quand j'arrivais à l'église, Rick était déjà à l'autel. Il m'attendait avec impatience car il bougeait son pied droit, signe de stress. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout aller bien se passer. J'avais Aria dans les bras, elle était tellement mignonne avec sa petite robe bleue, elle avait déjà trois mois, elle grandissait tellement vite. J'avais retrouvé ma morphologie d'avant et je me sentais à nouveau moi. Mon père arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Alexis et Aria débutèrent la marche.

Jim : « Tu es prêtes Katie ? »

Kate : « Oui papa. Allons-y »

Nous fermâmes la marche. Rick était heureux de me voir arriver. Avait-il peur que je ne vienne pas et que je change d'avis ? Non, maintenant je ne combattais plus mes sentiments, j'avais fait la paix avec mon subconscient et tout allait parfaitement bien. Il avait un sourire sur son visage. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec ce sourire. Je pouvais voir que ma présence le réconfortait, rien qu'être dans la même pièce le détendait complètement.

La cérémonie se passa à merveille, maintenant nous devions faire notre discours en tant que futur époux.

Rick : « Kate, je te connais depuis cinq ans. Depuis cinq ans, je suis fou de toi, de ton mystère, de ton corps. J'ai eu deux mariages avant, mais sache que tu es la première qui me fait cet effet là, et tu seras la dernière. Je t'aime, et ça sera jusqu'à la mort que je vivrai à tes côtés. Tu m'as offert une petite fille que j'aime tellement, tu m'as offert une opportunité de vivre à tes côtés et je ne la lâcherai jamais. Je t'aime »

Son discours était juste magnifique, le mien était nul face au sien. Bon quand faut se lancer, faut se lancer.

Kate : « Rick, au début de notre partenariat, tu m'exaspérais à longueur de journée puis j'ai commencé à te connaître, à découvrir que tu n'étais pas le play-boy que décrivaient les journaux. Mais sache que je suis tout de suite tombée sous ton charme même avant que je te rencontre. J'étais amoureuse de ton écriture, de toi. Je t'ai blessé à de nombreuses reprises en sortant avec des hommes que je n'aimais pas, et seul toi a su le comprendre, tu es le seul à me l'avoir dit. Tu étais là à chaque moment difficile, à chaque moment de bonheur. Grâce à toi, nous avons une merveilleuse fille, et je l'aime autant que je t'aime et ce jusqu'à la mort. Je t'aime. »

L'échange des alliances eu lieu après ce discours. Nous sortîmes de l'église main dans la main avec Aria dans ses bras. En même temps, avec un bouquet dans la main gauche et la main de mon époux dans ma main droite, je ne pouvais pas porter ma princesse.

**Les contes Disney se finissent tout le temps par « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », et bien là, c'est la même chose. Après cinq ans d'attente, ils ont su se trouver et s'aimer comme ils le désiraient. Ils ont eu une petite fille, ils se sont mariés, ils vivent heureux. Alors pourquoi ne pas dire « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ?**

**En conclusion, il y a des bons moments comme des mauvais mais il faut continuer de vivre au lieu de se cacher. Il ne faut pas se morfondre dans son coin mais en parler avec les personnes qui ne nous jugeront pas, qui nous aime quelque soit la chose qui nous tracasse, la bêtise que l'on a fait. Ils nous aident à surmonter tout ça. Des personnes sont là pour nous alors ne les laissons pas tomber et soutenons les !**

**J'aimerai dédicacé cette conclusion à Sandra qui est là pour moi dès que je vais pas bien, qui me soutient quand j'ai des mauvaises notes, quand un mec me laisse tomber pour un rien, quand il joue avec mes sentiments. Bref, merci Sandra d'être là pour moi.**

**FIN.**


End file.
